Exodus From Woodbury
by GatorGirl99
Summary: A little Daryl/OC (I know, I know). The schoolteacher/former high end art insurer from Ireland (Moira Riley) stayed with the children at Woodbury and struggles to make a new life for herself, the children and elders in the prison. Will a certain redneck make all the difference?
1. Chapter 1

A little Daryl/OC (I know, I know). The schoolteacher/former high end art insurer from Ireland (Moira Riley) stayed with the children at Woodbury and struggles to make a new life for herself, the children and elders in the prison. Will a certain redneck make all the difference?

A/N: I am terrible at finishing stories, so I beg forgiveness in advance. This is just something to tide me over until October.

* * *

"I'm scared, Miss Riley." young Billy Thompson came over and gripped her hand as they all gathered in the room they had, at one time, used as Woodbury's elementary school.

There were only about twenty or so others with them, half of them over the age of 60 and the rest younger than 13 That had been The Governor's arbitrary cut off age. 14 and older and they had to go fight. She'd been furious when the Governor even made poor Andy train and go along in spite of his debilitating asthma.

"It'll be just fine a ghra," Moira Riley's irish brogue was still just as thick as the day she arrived in Atlants from her beloved Ballinadee a year or so ago. The little boy seemed soothed by her words but still clung tightly to her.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Mabel Bentzen piped up. She was well into her 70's but still amazingly fit as a fiddle...except when it suited her not to be.

"Let's get the children well settled in for the night in that corner, and the rest of us will take turns staying awake, to keep a watch Tyreese and Sasha have the wall but there are just the two of 'em?" Moira was trying her best to keep the group calm and the kids from crying.

Elmer Jenkins, a frail elderly man with a wicked sense of humor and a genius IQ, she was sure, immediately supported her and organized the older ones while Moira put the children into sleeping bags in the corner. Julie was only 6 and her little body was shivering so Moira lay beside her and gently stroked her back, doing her best to warm the wee girl with her own body

Julie only had her older cousin, Michelle, who the Governor demanded also go on this mission. This foolish mission. She'd never had a good feeling about the Governor but when he started having those disgusting arena fights, she began to become suspicious.

Then when he pit Merle against his own brother...also in the arena...well,,  
that had been the final straw. But it was what she didn't know that frightened her more. And her gut told her there was much more.

Julie finally settled down as the other kids fell asleep around her, little Billy sleeping snugly beside her. But Moira had so much more to do, so she slowly edged herself up and away to go check on the others.

"Moira. I got a real bad feeling 'bout this," Mr Jenkins admitted. "The Governor never would keep our people out their past dark. Least not willingly." And Moira had to agree. Something was awry.

"Well, I expect we're needin' to be preparin' for the worst. Can anyone here shoot?" Moira looked around at all the wizened faces that were looking to her for some strange reason.

"Sweetie, we may be old, but we all grew up in America, which means shootin' guns. We'll defend those kids, we promise!" This time it was Maude Grant to stand up to reassure her.

"Thanks Maude. I'm countin' on yer truth. I'm going to go check on Tyreese and Sasha. Mrs. Bentzen, and Mrs. Grant...will you keep an eye out for the little ones 'til I get back?" Moira asked. She grabbed the bat from behind the door and ran down the unlit main street to the wall.

"Tyreese? Sasha? Anything?" Moira stood at the bottom looking up at the two, grateful they had elected to stay.

"Nothing yet," Tyreese called down to her.

"Whoa, what's that?" Sasha raised her weapon as a single vehicle approached in the distance.

"Why just one car?" Tyreese wondered aloud as the two headlights approached.

"Miss Riley, stay back. Hide over there," Tyreese yelled at her. Moira stood there frozen for a second, but Tyreese's urgent 'Hurry," broke the spell and she ran as fast as she could behind the makeshift barrier of old tires and scrap metal.

"Get outta the car! Weapons down! Hands up!" Tyreese screamed at the occupants. Moira was shaking like a leaf herself now, armed with just her baseball bat and charming, irish wit.

"Karen?" Sasha's voice rose an octave, surprised that she was with three of the prison group.

"Let us in! He shot them all. The Governor...he slaughtered our entire group," Karen's voice was raspy with emotion and tears were falling freely as she pleaded with Tyreese.

Moira watched Tyreese and Sasha look at one another trying to decide what to do. Almost imperceptibly Tyreese nodded at Sasha, who shouldered her weapon then climbed down to open the gate. Moira ran over to help Sasha pull the gate open.

They waited for the car to drive in but Karen just walked in.

"Karen?" Moira stepped into the dim moonlight and ran to hold the bloody, beaten woman in her arms. "What in all that is holy happened ta ya?"

"We got beat. They were ready for us, and you know how most of us felt about attacking the living anyway. We lost half in the attack. So we had to run. A few miles back the Governor stopped all the trucks and wanted us all to go back. When Kevin told him we wouldn't go back and fight...that we had no beef with these people. I've never seen such coldness in a person. Without a word he took his machine gun and just started shooting. He killed everyone except Gerald and Todd. I think they went with him," Karen's words were coming out in exaggerated hiccups.

"A ghra, how did ye ever survive such a heinous thing?" Moira wiped smears of blood from Karen's swollen and cut up face.

"Oh dear God, please forgive me!" Karen wailed. "I hid under Terry's dead body. The Governor was going around puttin' bullets in everyone's head. By some miracle his gun jammed and then he just drove off," Karen struggled to regain her composure.

"And your friends?" Moira looked around at the three people she was with. She remembered Michonne, who was Andrea's friend, but not the guy with the crossbow or the guy with the piercing blue eyes that appeared to be the leader.

Tyreese was the one to speak up next. "Rick," he extended his hand, which to Rick's shame was more than he had ever had the decency to do with Tyreese back at the prison. Instead he had gone psychotic and ruthlessly kicked them out into the deadly unknowno.

"Tyreese, I owe you and yours an apology. I wasn't...myself that day," Rick shook the offered hand.

"Accepted. But you didn't come all this way for that." Tyreese's shrewd eyes saw that.

"We're here for Andrea. Karen said she jumped the wall the other day. But she never made it. We think she might still be here," Rick asked if they could look around.

"Karen's speaking the truth. We let her go...but had no idea she came back. Where should we look?" Tyreese hadn't been here long enough to know his way around.

"There's a cell in the basement just on the edge of town. Its where they kept Glenn and Maggie," this time it was the scary crossbow guy that spoke.

"Let's go," Rick and Daryl knew exactly where they were going and the others followed.

When they arrived to the dank dungeon-like facility all of them stood outside the door, each afraid to open it. Moira stood at the rear and Rick stepped forward and turned the handle. Slowly he pushed open the door.

"Milton!" Moira screamed as she ran to his dead body. He had turned before he'd been killed judging by the state of decomposition.

Moira then turned to find Andrea who was now surrounded by Rick and Michonne. Andrea was bloody and bruised.

"Andrea are you ok?," Moira cried out. Michonne fell to her knees beside Andrea, gently stroking her cheek as she feared the worst.

"It was close, but I didn't get bit," Andrea had sharp gashes and bruises all over though and was in obvious pain, but if it wasn't from Milton then the Governor obviously did this.

Moira raced out of the room to run up the stairs, falling backward when crossbow guy, the one she recognized as Merle's brother, suddenly yanked her elbow.

"Where ya think yer going?" He snarled at her, his silver blue eyes looking at her with suspicion and derision.

"To get something to help Andrea, ya dumb shite," Moira paused to face him, regretting her use of profanity, then turned and continued. He still followed her but didn't try and stop her again. Milton had told her a while ago where the Governor kept the extra morphine and spare medicine so she ran into his apartment, straight to the small, secret cabinet.

"It's locked," she yanked futilely then looked at the man for help. Without a word, he yanked open the cabinet door and it quickly gave way, hinges now dangling from the fractured wood. Moira grabbed all the vials and syringes, gauze and alcohol that was there, not wanting to ever have to enter this room again.

She felt the man follow her as she ran back to Andrea. She stood off to the side as she drew up a syringe from the glass vial and approached Andrea.

"Here's somethin' for the pain, Alainn," Moira used the Gaelic term for beautiful as she easily found Andrea's vein despite the obvious dehydration and soon the medication began to flow through Andrea's body and ease her. She then helped Michonne patch up some of the worst wounds before they attempted to carry her away from this filth.

Michonne walked out carrying Andrea but Rick took her and carried Andrea to the truck, where she was placed gently in the backseat.

Moira followed solemnly behind everyone, expecting the prison folks would be on their way now. She refused to focus on how scared she was now that all they had was herself and Karen to take care of everyone in town. Hopefully Tyreese and Sasha would stay. But why would they? Just to be saddled with geriatrics and toddlers? It would literally be suicide.

Moira followed the new folks to their car after getting a heavy blanket for Michonne to wrap Andrea in.

"What'll ya'll do here?" Rick suddenly became concerned. "I mean, is there anyone left in town?"

Moira looked to Karen, unsure if she should answer honestly. But Tyreese and Karen seemed to believe in these folks. And they obviously cared deeply for Andrea. Enough to come after her in Woodbury.

"We have children and a few elderly," Moira admitted. "Maybe twenty of us."

Rick seemed stunned as he digested the information. That monster left these poor people to fend for themselves over some crazed vendetta.

"Miss Riley?" Billy Collins called her name from down the street, his small frame nearly hidden by the shadows.

"Billy a ghra, what are ye doin' out here on your own?" Moira ran towards the young boy, lifting him up in her arms and resting him on her hip, his long limbs dangling.

"Who are they?" Billy pointed to the new folks.

"They are...well they're ...our new neighbors," Moira tried to come up with something that wouldn't frighten him.

Reluctantly she lead everyone to the old school room. Maude was snoring loudly on the porch which explained how Billy was able to slip past. With a startle Maude's eyes slowly opened.

"Maude wake up. We have visitors," Moira tried to help Maude up, but with Billy on her hip it was hard. To her surprise crossbow guy held the older woman's arm and escorted her inside.

Rick stood there stunned. There were ten small children, mostly between the ages of four and eight all huddled on sleeping bags in the corner. At the table were eight older folks, none younger than sixty. With a heavy sigh he pulled Daryl and Michonne aside.

"We can't leave them here. With just Karen, and the Irish girl to protect them. They wouldn't last a week," Rick ran his hand through his sweaty hair. Even if Tyreese and Sasha stayed they still couldn't secure the entire town.

"Those old folks and kids are handicaps. Just get us all killed," Daryl snarled. But the look of utter disgust on Lucky Charm's face when she overheard what he said, made him instantly ashamed.

"They wouldn't be alone if the Governor hadn't killed their family and friends. They're as much victims as we are," Rick argued. Daryl just hung his head. He knew Rick had already decided. Already he began worrying about how he'd keep all these people fed.

But Michonne was looking at Rick with respect and pride. This is what Andrea had wanted. What she had been fighting for the whole time. A way to join both groups. Sadly, Woodbury was much smaller.

"Ma'am?" Rick approached Moira.

"Call me Moira, please?" she asked him, her sapphire blue eyes meeting Rick's lighter ones.

"Well Moira, I can't in good conscience leave you here with all these kids unprotected. We'd be happy to invite you to stay at the prison with us...if you want?" Rick knew they'd become acclimated to the Governor's tyranny, so felt it best to give them the choice.

"Aye, I wasn't expectin' that," she looked around in surprise. "Karen? Tyreese and Sasha?" Moira looked to them for input, well aware she couldn't do this on her own.

"Despite our last encounter, these are real good folks at the prison," Tyreese admitted. "It ain't all homey like it was here, but with just us, I'm not sure we can keep this place from becoming overrun," Tyreese laid out the cold hard truths.

"I agree. With just us, we can't defend this place," Karen joined in with Tyreese.

"How do we know he isn't as bad as the Governor?" Moira asked the ones who knew Rick even a little.

"Because he asked. The Governor would have your things already packed up." Tyreese answered honestly. Moira and Karen walked over to Rick to give him their answer.

"Let me tell the elders then I'll go help everyone pack," Moira explained to Rick. There was much to be done. 'Dear Lord, please let this be right?" Moira prayed, fingering her cross.

Fortunately they still had the old, beat up, schoolbus, so they packed all the food and medical supplies too. Moira helped each child pack a bag, and let them each pack one special toy. All were now orphans, which left Moira responsible for ten young children. What the hell was she thinking? She wasn't equipped for this.

"Moira? Please?" Billy pulled her hand, desperate for one more thing.

"Ok! Let's go. But we have to hurry," Moira let Billy lead while Crossbow followed them. She wasn't sure if it was for security or that he still didn't trust her. She figured it didn't much matter since he was here, so she should ignore him.

"Where is he?" Billy was looking for the big golden retriever he and Moira had helped care for. The dog had been mangy and thin, but she'd acquired the mange meds, frequently bathing the dog and his thick mane grew back healthy and golden.

She helped him look but knew it might be that Buddy had already snuck out with all the comings and goings. To Moira's surprise Billy then went to the floor rug of his small house and rolled it back.

To her amazement the floorboards had a small indentation where you could tuck your fingers and pull it up. A dark cellar lay beneath, but Moira held Billy back.

"Billy? What's down there? We can only take food and medicine," Moira had to remind him.

"Mark said Daddy kept important things down here," Billy had been sworn to secrecy by his older brother but figured now was the time. Billy had never even been allowed to see.

"Its a damn arsenal!" Crossbow guy whistled, immediately reaching in for the dozen or so guns and semi-automatics along with boxes and boxes of ammo. There were also a few bottle of Jack Daniels.

"You said DAMN!" Billy clasped a shocked hand over his mouth. Moira watched Daryl at least have the temerity to look sorry.

It still took hours and hours to pack up everyone, and then make sure they packed all the food and medical supplies. The ratty old bus was packed to the brim, to such an extent they even had to strap some bags on top, but by the time the sun rose the kids were awake and getting antsy.

"Miss Riley, I gotta go," Little Julie raised her hand but soon the bus echoed with "Me too, and I need to pee also." Moira gathered up the five girls, looking around desperately for help.

"Hey Crossbow, could ya perhaps consider givin' me a hand?" She cornered him as he rounded the front of the bus.

"Whatcha need," Daryl acquiesced, more to hurry things along and get the hell outta there than any real desire to help her.

"Come on boys...Billy, Evan, Rand, Joey and Austin." She called out their names individually.

"What's your name?" Moira knew she couldn't keep calling him crossbow. She knew he was Merle's brother but couldn't recall his name.

""Daryl Dixon. Don't ya remember from the arena? Or do ya just forget everyone ya'll try and kill." Daryl snarled as he remembered all the cheering citizens.

"I'm sorry, but I never went to those ...'events'! I couldn't stop them, so my best was to ignore them and encourage others to do the same," her disgust was obvious and Daryl felt a slight zing of regret for accusing her.

"Boys, Mister Dixon is going to take you to do your business ok? Every one of ya is ta be on yer best behavior...or else!" Moira instructed with loving firmness.

"The hell?" Daryl realized he'd just been hoodwinked into babysittin' these brats while they all took a piss. To his surprise the five little squirts followed him like a litter of pups.

It took Moira a bit longer, of course, to get five little girls to tinkle and wash their hands. But still she was surprised that Crossbow was already back with the five boys, all standing quietly in a straight line behind him...none of them horsing around.

Daryl couldn't completely hold back a smirk as she returned with the girls, her face reflecting her obvious surprise at the lack of chaos. But she quickly corrected, and back in place was her polite mask of a smile.

"Thank you, Mister Dixon. I'm quite impressed," she reached forward to guide Austin and the others back on the bus.

"He told us we could call him Daryl!" Joey piped up.

"We pissed outside ...just there on the bushes," now Kevin and Billy were joining in, all of them excited over their adventure.

"You did what?" Moira's voice rose an octave, somewhat shocked by Billy's language.

"I'm sorry. We "relieved" ourselves on the bushes," Billy assumed she was upset with him for saying piss, not that Daryl hadn't taken them to a toilet.

"Well, that's just one more benefit of being a boy," Moira couldn't hold back her own smirk. Peeing outside would likely be the least of her concerns anymore.

"What are the others?" Billy was easily the most precocious and intelligent of the bunch.

"That's a conversation for when yer a wee bit older. Now Scoot. We're going on an adventure," Moira guided them all to the bus.

Moira took her seat beside Karen, and Tyreese cranked up the old bus, but for some reason she couldn't help but take one last look at Crossbow.


	2. Chapter 2

Moira felt her heart sink the moment the dark gray prison came into view. It was obvious from the explosion debris that littered the entrance that the Governor had used some heavy artillary on these people. People who had still taken them into their home in spite of that.

The children were fascinated rather than scared by the walkers that aimlessly ambled around the perimeter. A perimeter that had once been safe and secure until the Governor had smashed through and littered the area with walkers again. The wee ones had been secure in Woodbury long enough to forget what biters, not in the arena, were.

"Aye, my luvs, everybody stay together," Moira stood up, doing her best to imitate Sister Mary Margaret back from when she'd been a kid on a field trip.

It took hours and hours to get everything off the bus and situated in the prison. The children seemed to adapt much better than the elderly, so at least some things hadn't changed. To them this was all a big adventure.

"Moira? My bursitis is acting up something fierce. I need another one of dem shots. I can't handle going up and down these stairs and the top bunk is impossible...oh, but in my younger days..." Maude pulled her aside but it wasn't five seconds before her arm was being pulled here and there by all the others demanding her attention. Daryl watched from afar wondering why she didn't tell 'em to all go fuck off.

By nightfall, after finally getting everyone settled Moira walked around the quiet of the cell block. She was exhausted but still restless, not quite comfortable in this new environment. She wasn't scared or anything. Truthfully she felt safer than she had in a long while. And now that the Governor was gone she also felt hope. But she did sort of miss that illusion of normalcy that Woodbury had perfected. She needed some fresh air desperately...to get away, for at least a little while. If she didn't she was afraid she just might lose it.

It was pitch black outside except for the star light, so she carried her hefty buck knife but she actually felt relatively safe. More so than she had at Woodbury this past month,

She walked around, staying close to the building, until she found a quiet secluded spot to sit and look up at the stars. It always amazed her how they were unchanged despite all the chaos going on down here. To her own surprise, tears began to stream uncontollably down her face.

"Dear Lord, please help me. I am in so far over my head, and every day I feel like an imposter. I'm pretendin' it'll be alright for the wee ones, and its like they know I'm lying but need to believe so desperately," She prayed as she stared at the bright stars that still had the nerve to twinkle at her.

"How do I take care of them, when I can't even take care of myself?" Moira wiped away the stray tears from her cheeks.

Daryl hadn't meant to eavesdrop. He'd been outside on patrol, volunteering primarily to get some peace himself. He had trouble with a lot of people in the best of circumstances. But a bunch of old folks and kids? The was the worst.

Moira startled when she saw the faint orange cigarette glow.

"Who's there?" Moira gripped the knife and jumped into a ready position.

"Settle down Lucky. S'just me," Daryl slowly approached until she could make out his features.

Moira sat back down, surprised at how she felt so instinctively safe in his presence.

"Did you just call me Lucky?" Moira narrowed her eyes at Crossbow, trying to work up a mad.

"Yeah. The way ya talk reminds me of that cereal Leprachan. Pink hearts, green clovers, blue diamonds ya know. That was always a treat in my house. 'Cept whenever my ma would buy it, my brother would dump out the whole box and pick out the marshmallows. Just leave me with just that oat shit," Daryl turned away in embarrassment as tears pricked his eyes. He hadn't really spoken to anyone about Merle since he'd died, yet here was crying about fucking cereal with this stranger.

"You really ate cereal with marshmellows? That's not breakfast...its dessert," Moira's voice was kind and were in contrast with the semi-critical nature of her words. "You Americans eat such shite." she criticized.

"Your cigarette? For just a second I thought it was me brother. I'd always catch him sneaking out at night to smoke. After a bit it sort'ave became our game. And when I caught him he'd always give me some candy," Moira hadn't allowed herself to think of Bran since that last phone call.

"I ain't got no candy lady," Daryl snarled, completely misunderstanding the point.

"And I'm no longer a child," Moira sighed and reluctantly stood up and left Daryl standing alone in the darkness.

-/-/-/

The cells and cots were all taken so Moira made a pallet in the hall upstairs just at the landing. All the kids were already asleep and bunked in the upper level of Block C.

In fact, rather than being scared, the kids seemed to get a thrill at the bunkbeds. She'd had to negotiate more than a few disputes over who got the top bunk and who got the bottom. She also felt better sleeping where she was so if any of the children got up in the middle of the night they'd easily find her.

What she hadn't expected was that a little while later Crossbow would quietly slip onto a pallet on the stairway landing just below where she was sleeping. It was the closest she'd ever slept near a man and the tingle of butterflies in her belly took her by surprise.

'Moira my girl, you are going to have to toughen up." She encouraged herself silently. She reminded herself that for tonight, she was safe and the kids were safe. That's more than she could hope for.

-/-/-/-

Daryl did his best to ignore Lucky, but he couldn't seem to keep himself from sneaking glances up the half flight of stairs where she was laying on a pallet. Her dark hair was now spread out around her pillow, wavy from being wound up in a braid all day.

The last thing Daryl remembered before he fell asleep was wondering if her hair could possibly feel as soft as it looked.

-/-/-/-

"Miss Riley?" Moira startled out of her deep sleep to find little Billy standing over her, his little legs crossed and uncontrollably grabbing himself.

"Ok lad, just give a me a sec to get up," she assured the little boy, immediately reaching for a flashlight and a sweater.

"Hey! Peewee!" Daryl sat up and called quietly to Billy. "Come here. If ya gotta take a piss, I'll take ya," Daryl wasn't sure why he volunteered, but he refused to believe it had anything to do with the dark circles under Lucky's eyes.

Moira's breath caught in surprise which then formed a frown. But before she could even protest, Billy was already bounding down the stairs to reach Daryl.

"Use the toilet this time," she whispered, knowing full well they'd do whatever they chose. And in seconds they had silently disappeared down the hall.

-/-/-/-

"Mister Daryl. Thanks. Miss Riley treats me like I'm still a baby. And why is it so important I piss in the toilet anyway?" Billy had been without any parents for nearly a year. And since then, he'd only had his older brother who died yesterday, but even before then Mike never did much to take care of him. Mike was barely 18 himself and they both relied heavily on all the others. But most often it was Miss Riley that would check on them, bring them food, make Billy go to school, etc.

"She takes real good care of all ya'll rugrats so ya need ta be grateful. But if you er any of dem other boys need to piss at night, come get me...not her," the words were out of Daryl's mouth before he could take them back.

"What about Evan. He's still a baby and sometimes wets the bed," Billy tapped himself then looked up to Daryl as if they were solving the worlds problems over the urinal.

"If that happens then get Luck...Miss Riley. But it's time fer ya to step up boy. You're the leader so yer gonna need to help out more. Make sure Evan doesn't drink too much water before bed and makes sure he gets up when you go...that sorta thing. And don't let the others make fun of him if it happens. Ya hide it until ya get me or ..Lu...Miss Riley," Daryl caught himself calling her Lucky again, bit kept his face completely serious and the way Billy looked up at him, one would have thought he was handing down the ten commandments.

As they silently made their way back, Moira heard Billy whisper, "Thanks Mister Daryl," to which Daryl replied, "S'just Daryl peewee."

Once Moira was sure Billy was back in bed she leaned up on her elbow, the moonlight shining in her face as it streamed through the dingy windows. "Thank you Mister Daryl."

Daryl could hear the smile on her lips but refused to acknowledge the glimmer of the good feeling her voice caused. Instead he grunted, "S'just Daryl," and he rolled over and forced his eyes shut.

-/-/-/-/-

"How can I help?" Moira asked Carol. She had dressed quickly as soon as the sun started to stream through the dingy windows, while the children were still asleep. Carol had already started a large pot of oatmeal as well as coffee and tea. The extra supplies from Woodbury had done wonders for Carol's mood. They would have coffee...with creamer and sugar this morning.

"Thanks for the offer but I think you have your hands full enough. I already have breakfast for everyone cooking. Why don't you wake the others? I imagine it will take a bit of work to get everyone up and dressed," Carol offered her a cop of coffee while they talked.

"If you don't mind, I could use a few more minutes to myself to just to drink this," Moira admitted and Carol smiled in understanding.

"Of course. But I hope you know that we'll all help. It's not all on you...taking care of everyone," Carol assured her. She hadn't expected Moira to break down in tears.

"Oh Sweetie! What's wrong?" Carol's maternal instinct took over and she immediately pulled Moira into a warm hug.

"It's just that you all have been so good to us...even after what we did to you," Moira dabbed her eyes.

"What the Governor did," Carol adamantly corrected her.

"Not everyone would be generous enough to make that distinction," Moira pointed out.

"Well, I just think its better for all of us to stick together," Carol patted her shoulder then returned to stirring, and pouring.

"It's just...I have no idea what I'm doing half the time." Moira sounded so lost and helpless.

"If it helps, that's how we all feel. You can only do your best. And judging by how much those kids love you, you're obviously doing something right," Carol encouraged the beautiful young woman. "Even the old ones turn to you."

"Will you give this to Daryl on your way?" Carol held out a mug of coffee and a bowl with a double serving of oatmeal, raisins and cinnamon sprinkled liberally on top. "He's not that that fond of oatmeal but he needs to eat it. I don't like how slim he's getting," Carol's voice again held that maternal tone.

Moira hesitated briefly, but immediately felt ashamed of herself for it. It was the least she could do, despite the tingle of anxiety Daryl Dixon caused. But Carol had caught Moira's pause and for some reason it was important that the new girl understand what a great guy Daryl is.

"I've known Daryl since this whole thing began. He may appear a bit... 'rough' at first," Carol struggled to find the right word. "But there isn't a better man here. He's grieving his brother now so may be a little more gruff than usual, but he IS one of the good ones. I promise." Carol assured her as she guided her out of the kitchen.

Moira silently made her way down the hall making sure not to wake anyone. She peeked in Beth's room where the young girl was asleep and holding the sleeping Judith. Moira couldn't help but wonder why Judith wasn't with Rick and Carl.

Moira tried to be quiet as she walked the gray hall and then climbed the half flight of stairs to kneel down beside a still sleeping Daryl. She'd thought she'd been quiet, but he must have heard her because he immediately sat up,

"Here," Moira slowly handed him the warm mug of black coffee. Once he'd situated himself she handed him the bowl of oatmeal.

"You're to be finishin' every bit 'a that. Carol's orders!" She said firmly. Then to his surprise and before he could make a protest, she left him there and headed up the half flight to wake up the children.

Soon enough the cacophony of children's excited voices began to build up steam, and he immediately understood her need to escape last night. He hurried to eat and finish his coffee before the mob of kids could descend upon him. But my, her pretty face was an awful nice vision to wake up to first thing in the morning.

-/-/-/:-

"What's the plan for today man?" Daryl joined Rick and Michonne by the interior fence, Rick pulling him into a friendly embrace. Rick had no doubt if not for Daryl they wouldn't have made it this long. But it had been more than a week since the Woodbury clan had joined them and the pressures of caring for so many were building. And Carl still would not engage with the newcomers which only made Rick that much more concerned.

"It's not going to be easy. We need to clear another cell block cause we could sure use the extra space. Ideally, at one point we need to make the entire prison safe, but for now we need a place for the kids to play and stay out of trouble during the day. We also need to talk to Hershel about planting crops and maybe getting some livestock...chickens or something," Rick continued.

"We can help Rick," Moira had heard them talking and needed to convince them they would not be a burden. "We will earn our keep and work hard to secure this place." Moira joined them, not bothering to ask if she could.

"What the hell can ya'll do? Ya got nothing but kids and old folks," Daryl snarled derisively, not sure why her mere presence made him so snarky.

Moira forced herself to hold her tongue and remember this man had just lost his brother. She'd been friends with Merle, and despite his unsavory language he'd always been good to her and especially to the kids, always bringing her extra supplies and rations the Governor didn't know about. He even found her some whiskey so she could mix it with honey to help little Julie's cough.

"We obviously have no fighting skills, but I can get the kids and the elders to help plant some fruits and vegetables. Maude had the most amazing roses and the most delicious vegetables in her garden. We could go back and dig up her plantings before they die and maybe bring back some of the chickens, and maybe a few goats and pigs." Moira asked them. "Like I said, we aren't skilled warriers, but the kids can help care for the animals and the old ones could help with the garden."

"I can see why you want to plant that field," Moira pointed to the far field. "But is there maybe a smaller more secure place. It will take a while until we are able to adequately secure, plant and irrigate that field. Is there somewhere smaller where we could start with? Maybe a small Urban garden?"

"There's the basketball yard. There's no soil, but we could build planters," Rick recalled.

"Mr. Olson is a great carpenter." Moira pointed out, constantly feeling the need to remind these people that they could be of help.

"Daryl, I need you take Moira back to Woodbury? Will ya dig up whatever ya can and bring back any livestock we can use?" Rick asked rather than demanded.

"We could use some backup!" Daryl still had bad feelings about returning to Woodbury with no backup.

"I'll go," Michonne stepped up and before Moira could even realize what happened she was back in the bus returning to Woodbury.

-/-/-/

She sat behind Daryl who was driving the old bus back to the small town which had, at one time, seemed so safe and quaint. Moira didn't know what to say to Crossbow as they he drove since he radiated such dislike for her. But then he'd just confuse her by doing something nice like the way he'd helped Billy.

"I was mighty sorry to hear about Merle. He was always so verra kind to me and the children," Moira felt she had to say something.

"Kind and Merle ain't two words that usually go together," Daryl snorted at her pathetic attempts to engage him.

"Yeah, well he was. He protected me and the kids. And I know he sometimes had to do bad things so we were safe. I just wish I'd had the chance to thank him," Moira confessed and Daryl was forced to admit that it did make him feel better.

But Daryl kept driving, not quite ready to hear this much less discuss his brother with a complete stranger.

-:/-/-/-

To Daryl's surprise Moira worked far harder than he expected. She hauled lumber and tools, never complaining or stopping to rest. She helped dig up Maude's garden and wrapped the plants in damp burlap despite the blisters he knew had to be forming. But it was her manner with the animals that really shocked him. She efficiently gathered up the chickens as if they were pets, nuzzling them and speaking to them in a strange language. She also needed no help with the goats and pigs.

When the bus was finally full, she opened the bi-fold door...then hesitantly paused, hanging her body half-out of the door as she looked around.

"What the hell ya doin? We ain't got time to sightsee," Daryl yelled at her from the driver's seat.

"I thought I heard something," Moira held up a shushing finger as she strained to hear the faint barking and paused to look around. Even though she'd convinced herself she'd given up hope, she still let out a shrill whistle and from behind one of the wooden houses, a large golden mass of fur came running immediately jumping onto the bus and jumping up, dirty paws on Moira's shoulders.

"Oh my Buddy'. I've missed ya 'A Stoirin', I feared we'd lost ya! Who's the best boy?" Moira nuzzled and bent down to hug and pet the giant golden retriever. But as soon as one of the goats approached Moira, Buddy spun around growling and charged the goat back to a safe distance.

"I guess he's goin' back with us also?" Daryl had basically given up on this fiasco. What the hell was one dog in all this chaos.

"Yer cleanin' up all the shit in the bus when we get back," Daryl muttered as he drove through Woodbury's gates, hopefully for the last time. Once Michonne and Tyreese were secure behind him he headed back, periodically watching Lucky pet and nuzzle the mangy dog that sat with her.

-/-/-/-

It had been a month since they'd brought all the animals and plants back from Woodbury. It had taken them nearly a week to get the planters built and loaded with soil but the plants had adapted to the change and were flourishing under the attention. And Mother Nature had been more than kind by providing rain and sunshine.

The garden had already started to produce some herbs and peas, which thrilled Carol beyond belief. She could now season their meals with fresh thyme, basil, chives and mint. The potatoes, zucchini and carrots were close to being ripe as well. But that still put the burden of providing fresh meat all on Daryl. Until the chicks matured, all they had were eggs. Valuable and much cherished eggs.

"Go on!" Daryl ordered Buddy. Lucky's damn dog had gone batshit crazy when he finally figured out where Daryl went so early in the morning. Ever since then Buddy would come up to him first thing, eagerly awaiting their next hunting trip. Now, whenever Daryl picked up his crossbow the dog ran over to him circling round and round.

To Daryl's surprise the dog was actually a great hunting dog. He didn't maul the game, instead cradling the carcasses in his soft muzzle. Daryl had to admit it was nice to not have to run after his kill so always rewarded the dog with a nice taste.

Buddy still slept at Lucky's feet every night, even waking her up if one of the kids started to fuss. Even Carl was softening up around him.

At night sometimes, Daryl could swear that damn dog was taunting him when he'd lick Lucky's face then curl up beside her, her arm draped around his large body. That damn dog would then look down at him with a smug smile, he was sure of it.

Rick and Michonne had returned after a successful scavenging hunt about a week ago with a tractor which helped them quickly clear the fields once they'd been re-secured. This time they took note of what Woodbury had done well, and built double reinforcements around the field. The last thing they needed was to worry about walkers while harvesting their corn.

The old folks were able to do much of the planting, and even the crotchety ones pitched in, though it meant listening to them moan and groan about all their aches and pains. But Daryl reluctantly admired how Lucky took the brunt of all that.

Just as Daryl figured, today's hunting trip was a lost cause and he was preparing to turn back. And then Daryl spotted him. A large buck entered the clearing as if by some sort of divine intervention. Buddy must have sensed the change in Daryl's body language and knew he should stay still. With barely a second to take aim, Daryl let the arrow fly, hitting the buck straight in his massive head. He ran forward, followed by Buddy and ended the buck swiftly, wondering if he should risk trying to field dress it there or try and carry it back by himself.

The buck was a big boy and he knew he'd struggle to carry it more than twenty feet. But if he tried to field dress him, the smell of fresh blood would call every walker in the vicinity. He then wondered if this wacky idea of his might work. What the hell? 'I should at least try. This would feed them at least a week. So he used the dear's blood to write a message on his t-shirt which he'd ripped apart. Tucking it around Buddy's collar, he turned to the dog.

"Buddy, go home. Get Lucky! Get Moira!" He yelled and to his surprise the dog went running and he swore that dog understood every word he'd said.

Daryl stood by the buck, refusing to allow any walkers to get his kill. A few had approached but he silently killed them, dropping them in a perimeter of sorts. And within half an hour Rick, Lucky and Michonne showed up, eagerly led by Buddy.

"Damn Daryl! Nice kill! We'll eat well tonight," Rick exclaimed as he walked over to quickly give Daryl a man-hug. The added stress of feeding and caring for so many had been wearing on Rick...and on Daryl.

"How can I help?" Moira joined them, surprised by her lack of disgust at the dead deer. To her dismay her mouth actually watered at the sight, anticipating the delicious stew Carol would make of this large deer.

"You and Michonne need to keep the walkers away. We'll carry this big boy back!" Daryl's chest heaved with pride and his voice was devoid of all snark.

Moira waited while Rick and Daryl hoisted the animal over their shoulders. Michonne covered their rear while Moira and Buddy lead the way back. Moira wasn't a great fighter, but she had her knife as well as a hatchet. And Buddy would be the first to alert them of danger.

-/-/-/-2-

"Did Mister Daryl really kill a deer the size of a bear?" Billy came up to her as soon as they arrived back at the prison.

"Maybe not quite that big, but he did us all a great service today. Would you like to come thank him with me? What Daryl did today will help keep you wee ones fed and strong," Moira felt compelled to tell Billy just how important this was.

She held Billy's hand as they entered the makeshift 'dressing' area. As soon as they entered Billy broke away and ran to Daryl, eagerly hugging his waist, not noticing or caring how bloody and filthy Daryl was.

"Thank you Mister Daryl. You're awesome! Will you teach me to hunt so I can help feed us too?" Billy wasn't the least shocked by the bloody dismembered sight before him. In fact, it fascinated him.

"If it's ok with Miss Riley," Daryl pulled out his knife to begin dressing the buck.

"Please?" Billy turned to beg her. She desperately wanted to protect him and give him his childhood, but she had to realize she'd done her best. And now he needed to learn to become a man.

"If and when Daryl feels you're old enough and responsible enough. But it's Daryl's call and you must obey him. And no pestering him. Hunting is not a game. In the meantime, let's learn how to prepare it once you're fortunate enough to kill it," Moira also stood across from Daryl, reaching her hand out and ready to learn.

"Ya sure?" Daryl was too stunned to come up with something better.

"If I'm going to be eatin' the meat, I guess I can't exactly be squeamish now. How hypocritical would that be?" Moira raised her chin, reaching her palm out to accept a knife, young Billy followed suit.

Daryl couldn't help but feel a bit of respect for Lucky, so after handing her a sharp blade, he went to work. He explained every slice and cut and the reason, frequently having Moira and sometimes Billy replicate his motions. Moira was surprised at what a good teacher he was...patient, calm and understanding.

"Take this to Carol, will ya? She said she'd make us a big pot of stew tonight. Those new potatoes and peas are in," Daryl handed her the last of the meat when they'd finished. The rest they'd either cook or smoke into jerky. But with so many people now, a deer didn't last near as long as it once had.

Daryl then took Billy with him to bury the excess taking his time to explain to the boy why it was so important. To them both it was a solemn event, neither men taking joy in the death of the animal, instead feeling gratitude and respect.

"Mister Daryl is so cool..." Billy's grateful voice dominated the conversation with the wide-eyed children but when he began talking about how they got the meat, Moira decided to break in as she brought hot, heaping bowl's of stew with a side a cornbread to each child. But some of the younger ones weren't quite ready for the brutal realities of where dinner came from.

"Billy!" Moira warned him to hold it back a notch, with the younger ones more susceptible to nightmares. Considering what the world had become she wondered if she was doing more harm than good by trying to protect them from the brutal realities.

"What's her deal? Does she think we don't know this stew came from that dead deer?" Carl accused Billy when Moira walked away. Soon half the table erupted in tears and the girls shoved their bowls away.

"Shut yer stupid mouth." Billy snarled at Carl who had acted annoyed by their presence ever since they'd met.

"It's fine. Don't listen to Carl. See, its delicous! Eat up!" Billy had already become the de facto leader of the kids and it still didn't sit well with Carl. "We all need to keep up our strength so we can help out and do our share."

To Carl's annoyance the other kids listened to Billy and not to him, all of them drying up their tears and digging in to their stew. Carl shoveled in his last bite and left the table in a huff, leaving his bowl for others to pick up.

-/-/-

"Play it, please? Please!" The children had gathered around her after dinner, handing her the guitar they had packed up from the classroom.

"Are you sure?" Moira couldn't halt the images of Maria Von Trapp in her head. Except she was no Julie Andrews.

"Ok, fine. But ya'll have to sing it!" She played the notes so the boys could get the right pitch. She'd been working on this with them for a while (even back in Woodbury). At one time she had been preparing them for a performance for the town. She had hoped the townspeople would prefer children's singing to the brutality of the Governor's arena games.

"Ladies?" She played some higher notes. And then she began picking the notes on the guitar.

"I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

Listen as the crowd would sing

"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key

Next the walls were closed on me

And I discovered that my castles stand

Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field"

Rick and the others had been thoroughly enjoying the song, everyone utterly surprised at how truly good the kids were..., until Carl rolled his eyes, and in a huff stormed out. Moira never even missed a note but she she caught the lost look in Rick's eyes. Moira could only pray it wasn't too late for the younger Grimes boy...and his father to find their way.

-/-/-/-

"Why do we need to learn this crap. Daryl's already teaching me what I really need to know," Billy stood up in utter exasperation that he hadn't understood today's math lesson.

"Mind your language, William Thompson! You'll be doing extra chores for that outburst! Do you think Mister Dixon is able to do what he does without being smart and knowing these things I'm teaching you?" Moira challenged Billy, yet still surprised by his outburst. She knew Carl was still giving him a hard time, but Billy had still always been supportive and caring...and well-behaved in class.

"He keeps us fed, aye that he does." Moira conceded, then came up with an idea. "What if Mister Dixon comes here and tells ya all that ya need to keep learning? Will this stop all your nonsense?" Moira knew she needed some help to regain their confidence now that their world had been turned upside down yet again.

-/-/-

Moira waited until she knew Daryl was alone on watch before she sought him out.

"Hey, it's just me," Moira called out softly.

"It's late. Whatcha still doin' up?" Daryl hated how uncomfortable he always seemed to feel in her presence.

"Carl's been starting problems with my children...primarily with Billy though," Moira had begun to feel like they were her own children ever since they'd left Woodbury. At one time she'd dreamed of romance, marriage, maybe having her own children. But that now seemed a lifetime ago and it was obviously not to be now, so there was no use being upset or pining for things that would never happen. And she loved these kids as if they were her own anyway. And they loved her.

"How so?" Daryl had also been disturbed by the changes in Carl but didn't feel it was his place to say anything. Surely, Rick had noticed. But maybe he hadn't wanted to, much like he had with Shane...until it was too late.

"My boys idolize you. I was just wondering if you would consider coming to class tomorrow. If you could talk to the boys. I'm trying to convince them they need to keep up with their studies," Moira begged him.

"But I didn't even graduate high school. Why not ask Rick or Hershel! Me, I just learned from doin'," he told her honestly, hating the feeling of being 'less than'. "I ain't got nuthin' to teach dem kids."

"And if I convince you otherwise will you come and talk to the class?" Moira implored him, her dark blue eyes glowing under her fair skin. He felt his heart begin to speed up and he really just wanted to get away from her...or get closer? Her smell of vanilla and 'clean' permeated his sensed and nearly intoxicated him.

"Sure! Whatever!" He told her, mostly just to get her to leave him alone, trying not to acknowledge how bereft he felt when she left

-/:- /-

To prove her point, Moira got up early with Buddy to join Daryl during his morning of hunting. He wasn't keen on her joining him, but decided it would be easier to just get this nonsense over with. Moira followed him, as quietly as she could for hours. Finally Daryl signaled her to still, and she watched in amazement at how effortlessly he took down the jackrabbit.

"So just then? How did you know when to release?" Moira quizzed him while they waited for Buddy to return with the dead rabbit.

"I dunno. I guess I figure how long it'll take my arrow. Then I adjust a bit by anticipating which way the rabbit will move." Daryl tried to verbalize the thousand things that simultaneously went through his head when he was hunting.

"Did you aim a little higher than your target?" Moira continued her inquiry

"Of course," he looked at her like she just asked the dumbest question ever.

"So then you also took gravity into account" Moira pointed out, but that only earned her another frown of disgust.'

"You know, the pull of the earth on your arrow," Moira felt she needed to clarify further.

"I know what the hell gravity is," Daryl snapped, not wanting her to think he was a complete idiot.

"And do you do anything different based on how far away the target is?" Moira kept up her questioning.

"Of course," Daryl frowned as he finally started getting Lucky's point. He was taking all those things into consideration. He just hadn't realized it.

"I also look at the wind," Daryl was slightly embarrassed at how good he felt, realizing maybe he wasn't as dumb as he'd always thought...and had been repeatedly told.

"How are things goin' with Billy and Carl," Daryl had taken a shine to the younger boy. His eyes squinted in concern as Moira took a deep breath before answering.

"Not great but not too much worse, I suppose. I think they've decided on mutual impasse so they try and stay out of each other's way," Moira still had concerns about Carl going to class with her kids but Rick was adamant. She had a feeling it was more to do with his dead wife than any interest in education.

"S'a shame. More'na year ago he wasn't much different from Billy," Daryl told her. He still remembered the laughing young boy he'd first met at the quarry.

His words chilled Moira to the bone. She'd just assumed he'd always been a withdrawn, insolent child. But if it could happen to Carl, then it could happen to Billy or any of the other children.

"What can I do? I'd like to help Carl but I need to protect the others also," Moira hated to think that it could be too late for anyone but this world had a way of stripping away such foolish naive thoughts.

"He's been through a lot, that's fer sure. When this all started he and his momma thought Rick was dead. I don't know what all happened but when I joined the group I just assumed he was Shane and Lori's kid," Daryl told himself he was telling her this so she could maybe get through to the boy. It certainly wasn't that he enjoyed talking to her.

"Shane?" Moira frowned. She thought she'd met everyone in the group.

"Rick's old partner from the sheriff's office. He was the one that told Lori, Rick was dead. But Lori and Shane. definitely had a thing going on at the camp..,.up until Rick came walking into camp one day." Daryl hadn't been there but T-Dog and Glenn told him about it much later.

"How awful! Why would he have lied about such a thing?" Moira couldn't fathom anyone lying about something like that.

"I don't know if maybe he believed it himself...ya remember how crazy things were those first months? Or maybe he just wanted Lori. "But Shane did love Lori and Carl. And when she became pregnant we all knew the baby was Shane's. Even Rick knows, but no one ever says anything." Daryl explained.

"And Shane? Where is he now?" Moira had a feelimg she already knew the answer.

"Rick had ta kill him. Shane lured Rick out to the woods and drew on him. He didn't believe Rick had it in him to keep Lori, Carl and his unborn baby safe." Daryl had to wonder if Shane was partially right. While Rick was the better man and made sure they were all safe as a group, Shane wouldn't have let Andrew run and live nor would he have negotiated with the Governor. But the rest of the group would have been expendable. So who knew what the alternative was.

"Sounds like he lost it," Moira observed.

"When we took the prison there were some folks still alive. Two were decent folk, and the other two attacked us. Rick killed one and the other ran. We thought he was dead, but it turned out he wasn't. He set traps around the prison and opened gates to areas we had already secured. We lost good people and almost lost Carol. Lori went into labor with only Carl and Maggie to help. I guess things went bad and Maggie had to take the baby. Carl had to be the one ta shoot his own ma to keep her from turning," Daryl still remembered how foolish he felt sharing his own story of loss only to hear Carl tell him about having to shoot Lori.

"That poor wee lad," Moira's eyes dampened with tears at all that poor child had gone through.

"What about his father, Rick?" Moira had sensed the distance between the two Grimes.

"I don't know. I'm not sure either knows what to do anymore," Daryl had been watching the two struggle for a while now.

"For a while I thought maybe Carl had a thing fer Beth and I know he would do anything fer Judith..." Daryl's voice trailed off as he realized just how much he'd told this stranger.

"I won't share anything you've said. You have my word," Moira could tell he was suddenly regretting telling her so much.

"Yeah, whatever," Daryl hoisted his crossbow and added the carcass that Buddy brought to him, efficiently extracting the thin bolt and headed back to the prison leaving Moira to just stare at his retreating back wondering how a person could be so frustratingly mercurial.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Luv Leysha, first reviewer to my ditty!

i have a few chapters written. Should I meter out? Please say no, because I hate to wait.

* * *

Moira had been at the prison for some three months. In that time the group had managed to clear out B-Block and the Admin building and nearly had A-Block fully secure which was a relief since Rick had also decided to let another group of people join the group. There was Jensen and Elaine Parker along with their twins, Matt and Anna who were a few years older than Beth. Then there was a foursome of men in their late twenties and early thirties: David and Paul, who were the two oldest of the foursome, then the two Carter brothers, Tim and Matt.

Moira and the kids continued to sleep on the upper floor of Cell Block C but once B-block had been secured, they decided it was best to move the elderly to B-Block over to where they could each have a bed on the ground floor. The new folks took the upstairs at B-Block and in return also agreed to keep an eye on the elders, and help care for them which helped take some of the burden off Moira.

"Here let me carry that for you," the new guy, David, came up from behind her to carry the jugs of goat milk she was delivering to the kitchen.

"Thanks, but I've got it. But Maude's back is acting up and she could use your help," Moira didn't want to do anything to encourage the new man. Sure, he was good looking in a pretty boy sort of way with dark blonde hair and sooty black eyelashes and dreamy seafoam eyes. But the way he looked at her made her feel weird. Like he was the cat and she was little more than a saucer of milk.

"Oh, but I insist," he moved forward to grab the jugs anyway. "Someone as fine as you shouldn't be getting their pretty hands all blistered and calloused from carrying these heavy things."

Moira just stood there, rather taken aback. This was the first time her intentions hadn't been honoured and respected. Even back in Woodbury everyone knew Merle would beat their ass if they gave her a hard time.

"The lady said she's fine. Now move along," Daryl emerged from behind the wall, the look on his face making it obvious he'd heard everything and wasn't pleased with David.

David's back went stiff as he spun around to face the redneck. He looked at Moira and back again at Daryl and decided today was not the day to pick a fight with the 'other man'. The others would kill him if he got them all kicked out. Even worse, they might decide to not go with him.

"Sorry. S'just I was raised to take proper care of a woman," David's remark was a not-so-subtle dig at Daryl's obvious upbringing.

"Moira, I'll go help Maude. But next time, call me so you don't have to blister your hands." And with a friendly smile to Moira and a not-so-friendly smirk at Daryl he left.

Daryl watched the pretty boy leave, then without a word he took the jugs from Moira and headed to the kitchen while she was left to stare dumb-founded at his back.

"Hi Daryl," Carol smiled a warm greeting. Carol's spirits were high with the arrival of all the new people. She didn't mind all the extra mouths to feed, since there were also all those extra hands to help. With the new people they'd cleared much more of the prison, and also planted a lot more food and were able to scavenge more supplies.

And it also allowed Carol to assign wash duty to others so she could be in charge of the cooking, which she loved now that she now had access and was starting to have a variety of ingredients to work with. They'd even managed to start some initial trading with some of those nearby.

"Oh yeah. My goat cheese is really coming along and its so good to have this goat milk for the little ones to drink," she exclaimed as Daryl set the second jug on the counter as Moira followed him inside.

Daryl just grunted and left the two women alone so he could go return to patrol the perimeter.

He no longer had to go hunting everyday now that Tyreese had got the generators working. They now had quite a decent supply of meat and vegetables stored in the freezers and Carol was already planning to do some canning when the larger crops came in.

Daryl also couldn't help but wonder how much of Carol's good mood also had a little something to do with the way Tyreese had been hanging around the kitchen with regular frequency.

Daryl refused to think about why David's presence here annoyed the shit outta him. He was fine enough when they went out for supplies. But almost from the day they arrived he'd been sniffing around Lucky. What the hell should he even care if she wanted the pretty boy rather than him. And what did it matter, since everyone died,

-/-/-/-

"Ya wanna tell me what that was all about?" Carol never missed much and missed even less when it came to Daryl. To Carol it was obvious the man had a crush on Moira, but he dealt with his feelings like a young boy that pulled pigtails of a girl he liked.

"I'm never quite sure, to tell you the truth," Moira sat down next to Carol who already had some tea ready and poured Moira a cup.

"David offered to help me carry in the milk but I suggested he go help Maude instead," Moira started and Carol just listened. It was Moira's favorite thing about Carol and she'd come to care dearly for the older woman.

"I've seen David watching you. He obviously likes you," Carol told Moira.

"I don't know. I just feel kind of weird being the object of a man's attentions. I just...I don't know. Maybe I've seen too much and don't know how to trust anymore. As a girl, I dreamed of this fantasy. But as I've matured I've learned what a foolish fantasy that was," Moira tried to understand why she didn't feel anything for David.

"What about Daryl? Do you trust him?" Carol's eyes narrowed and gleamed with a knowing twinkle.

"Of course I do. But that's just because he doesn't look at me like I'ma piece a meat. There are days he barely even speaks to me," Moira sighed and took another sip of the wonderful Earl Grey tea. It wasn't like the Irish Breakfast tea she'd grown up on but it wasn't half bad.

"Are you so sure about that?" Carol prompted Moira to think back. "I've seen him watching you."

"Are you so sure he wasn't just watching over me. We both know there is a difference," Moira knew the man took the safety of each one of the group seriously.

"He's a really good man. The best. But he won't be easy to ...like," Carol bit her tongue when she almost finished her sentence with 'to love'. "He's worth the effort though."

"How come you and Daryl 'aren't together?' I kind of thought you might be...until," Moira started blushing but then continued. "Well, then ya and Tyreese are awfully sweet together."

This time it was Carol's turn to blush. She'd thought no one had noticed, but apparently she was wrong.

"I love Daryl very much, but we are more like siblings from similar dysfunctional homes. I'm more like an older sister or mother, and I love him just as deeply," Carol's eyes began to tear up as all the private moments she and Daryl had shared came flooding back, culminating in the day he'd rescued her from the tombs.

"I take it you don't see Tyreese as a sibling?" Moira teased Carol, eager to change the subject.

"No. I absolutely do not," Carol and Moira giggled and continued their tea.

A few minutes later Michonne joined them followed by a weary and puffy-eyed Andrea. Moira instantly jumped up, concerned for Andrea.

"A ghra, whatever is the matter?" Moira immediately wrapped her arms around the frail blonde and Carol poured two more cups of tea and they all looked at the upset woman.

"I don't know how else to say it. I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant," Andrea's face told the women she was living a special kind of hell right now.

Moira had no words. Nobody even had to ask who the father was. Andrea was pregnant with the Governor's baby.

Andrea crumpled into another bout of sobbing and it was Carol who stepped forward to hold Andrea and tell her all would be well.

"Dear, please do not decide on the sins of the father. My Sophia was nothing like Ed, and you will be the one to decide what is important to yer baby," Carol held Andrea, knowing what an impossible decision this was.

Moira could only stare at a devastated Michonne who looked as if she would kill a thousand walkers to spare Andrea this pain.

It took some time but Carol finally calmed Andrea down enough to where she could talk.

"Do you think Hershel can 'take care of it'?" Andrea looked at Carol hopefully, fully aware she would be asking the hard-core evangelical vet to violate his beliefs and abort this fetus.

"Oh Honey, I don't know. Even if he could I'm not so sure he would. You remember how he felt about Lori taking those Plan B pills," Carol reminded the desperate woman.

"We should of course ask him. The circumstances aren't exactly cut and dried anymore," Moira was still unsure of how she felt, growing up Irish Catholic. But she'd also seen the desperate lengths some of her girlfriends felt driven to when they wound up unmarried and pregnant. And that was before things went berserk."

"But you might want to take some time to think about things. You may feel different about the bairn. It may become a blessing," Moira hated for Andrea to end the child given the likelihood that it might never happen again and Andrea may then regret her decision.

"Like it was for Lori? No thank you," Andrea snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm and emotion.

"It's your decision," Michonne finally spoke, but she was starting to change her mind as images of her two sons came fleeting back.

"Of course it is," Carol agreed with Michonne but unsure if it would really be Andrea's choice. "Whatever you decide, regardless of who the father is, we'll all help and support you."

"Are you going to tell Rick about the pregnancy," Moira felt she had to ask. Rick would surely find out if Andrea went to Hershel and would probably appreciate not being blind sided.

"I guess I probably should since, he'll probably find out, either way," Andrea tried not to worry about Rick's reaction.

"Are you ready to go talk to Hershel or do you want some time?" Carol asked, her support not waivering.

"If I understand the way this works, time isn't exactly my friend," Andrea tried to sound nonchalant but was really just profoundly sad.

"Ok, I'll go get him," Moira volunteered to get the gentle doctor.

-/-/-

To Moira's surprise Hershel agreed to do the procedure, but insisted Andrea at least think on it for a few days. Hershel had the wisdom to see that the things he'd always considered absolute, weren't that absolute anymore. Not for any of them

Rick also took the news better than any of them expected considering this was the Governor's baby, Andrea was carrying. Lord help them all if the Governor ever found out. But to Rick's humiliation, this baby would be there future. He wasn't sure how he knew, but in his bones he felt it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this is so short. I lost part of this chapter and can't remember to recreate.

* * *

"Billy? What happened a ghra?" Moira was appalled by the big red bruise forming on his left cheek.

"Nuthin," the boy averted his eyes as he tried to lie to Moira.

"William Thompson!" Moira warned him with her voice.

"I mighta ...maybe sorta got into a fight," he mumbled under his breath.

"With?" Moira coaxed him to continue.

"Carl!" Billy spat out the name as if he was speaking the worst profanity.

"Why?" Moira had thought things had been getting better lately.

"He said some stuff," Billy muttered again, obviously reluctant to tell her what it was.

"You need to tell me what he could have possibly said to put you both to fists," Moira had been trying to teach the boy not to get sucked in by Carl's taunts.

"He said we were just gonna get them all killed. That we were nuthin' but more mouths to feed. He said his Daddy should have left us there in Woodbury for the walkers," Billy finished his tale.

"I see. And do you think Carl spoke the truth?" Moira was more concerned that Billy believed what Carl said than the swollen eye.

"I dunno. Maybe," the young boy admitted.

"Well, I can't tell you what everyone here thinks, but I can tell you what the others have said to me. For one, they have fresh food because of us. They also have electricity thanks to Tyreese. This place is now more secure with our help. Do you remember how gaunt and thin they all were when we got here? The way I see it, they need us at least as much as we need them." Moira explained in a way she hoped Billy could accept. "And just logically speaking, don't more people make you stronger?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Billy sounded almost surprised by Moira's rationale. "I wish I'd thought to say that though."

"I know that Carl's been giving you a bad time but you can't solve your problems with your fists. Sad to say but there'll be time aplenty for you to do that to walkers," Moira had taken up using Rick's groups terminology for the biters.

She settled Billy in with the other kids who were playing ball in the old exercise yard and with her blood boiling went off in search of Rick. She'd had enough of his son's antics and it was damn well going to stop or he'd no longer be welcome around her kids or her classroom.

She was so engrossed in the mental dressing down she was preparing for Rick in her head that she marched headlong into an already irritated Daryl Dixon. She'd been so intent on her task that she accidentally knocked them both to the ground with her on top of him.

At first Daryl had been furious, his first instinct was to shove her off, but then his body betrayed him as it responded to the lush female pressed so close. And then when he caught sight of David watching them from the roof he decided to linger in place awhile.

"So Lucky, what's got your panties all bunched up?" Moira could have sworn his eyes twinkled when he accused her. And the way his hands gripped her waist made her momentarily forget what she was so mad about.

"Stop calling me Lucky! I'm not a damn leprechaun!" She eventually pushed against his chest, remembering just why she was so angry.

"Settle down Lucky," Daryl actually smirked, rolling on top of her and resting there a bit longer than necessary before he kneeled off her and stood. He reached one hand down to help her up.

"I just told you not to call me that. Are you stupid or just plain oinery?" Moira pushed at his chest again, now fuming at Daryl too.

"Ain't stupid so guess it makes me oinery," he actually had the gall to smirk at her.

"Stop it. This is serious," Moira had managed to take a breath and begin to see the absurdity in her behavior.

"I can see that. So what's the thing that's made you so pissed?" Daryl surprised himself that he was actually interested. And if it was David bothering her he'd take great pleasure in giving him a Dixon lesson in manners.

Moira frowned as she stared at him. Should she tell Daryl? Maybe he'd tell her the best way to approach Rick.

"I was looking for Rick. I need to set down some ground rules regarding his son," Moira explained.

"What's Carl done now?" Daryl had been worried about the boy since Lori died. But he'd never seen the kid be purposefully cruel the way he'd been lately.

"He picked a fight with Billy who is sporting quite the shiner. Carl told Billy that Rick should have left us to be eaten by the walkers...that sort of thing," Moira explained. "But truth be told this is just the latest in a long line of incidents. I guess I'd hoped Carl would come around, after what you told me. But I'm afraid he's getting worse."

Daryl was concerned. The boy desperately needed his father but Rick seemed more content to fortify the prison and deal with the issues of the group than take care of Judith or Carl.

"Come on. I know where he is," Daryl's heart was actually heavy. This was not going to be easy for Rick to hear.

Rick did listen with a heavy heart to Moira tell him about the troubles with Carl. Had this happened a year ago he'd never have believed it of his boy. But deep down he knew Moira was telling the truth.

"Moira, I'm afraid. I'm losing him and I have no idea what to do about it," Rick ran a hand through his hair, feeling completely and utterly helpless.

"I understand he's had to see and do things no child should ever have to. He needs you. He might not say it. He may even fight you, but he needs you to be the parent." Moira spoke freely, for Carl's sake as much as Rick's.

"But there's so much still to be done," Rick had to admit that he found the difficulties of managing the prison easier to deal with than his son. He supposed he'd been letting Lori take the brunt of the responsibility of raising Carl. Maybe that's part of what rankled her for so many years.

"Rick," she whispered encouragingly. "We need you, there's no denying that. But day to day you CAN let the rest of us carry some of the weight." Moira tried to convince Rick that the prison would not crumble if he didn't spend every waking moment at the helm.

"I'll talk to him. I just have to ask that you give him one more chance. I'll talk to him right away," Rick assured her.

"Ok. Just spend some time with him. Do something fun," Moira tried to help and agreed to give Carl another chance.

-/-/-/-

"Billy?" Moira had been looking everywhere for the boy. She wanted to sit down and talk to him about Carl, see if she could smooth things over. She heard Buddy's excited barks in the distance and followed.

"kay, so keep yer fists up the whole time. Try again," Daryl was showing the young boy how to fight and Billy started again, hitting Daryl's open hands with all his might.

"Billy! What are ya doing?" Moira asked as she approached. She'd asked for Daryl's help but this wasn't what she expected.

"Hi Miss Riley," Billy kept his focus while he spoke. "Mister Daryl's teaching me to fight so I don't get my ass kicked next time."

"Excuse me, William!" Moira scolded and Billy stopped, his head now bowed in embarrasment.

"Sorry, I mean my behind kicked," Billy sheepishly corrected.

"That's a wee bit better. Listen, why don't you go gather up the children for dinner. Have them wash up," Moira suggested. Billy obviously wanted to stay out there with Daryl but he nodded his head and headed back inside.

Moira then turned to talk to Daryl.

"Kid asked fer my help," Daryl started first, immediately on the defensive.

"Hey, I'm not angry. I figure you know a lot more about what a young man needs to learn than I do," Moira shrugged, her shoulders defeated.

"Ya dun alright," Daryl complimented her. He saw how she cared for those kids and they, in turn, adored her.

"Thanks, but Billy didn't come to me about this, now did he?" Moira was aware she didn't have the skills to help these children survive. She needed help.

"Daryl? Will you help me?" Moira's voice hitched with emotion and he squinted his eyes as he frowned, confused by the request. "Help me teach them what they need to survive." She clarified.

"Not just Billy bit all of them. I usually have them play games and such, but considering this world as it is, I'm thinkin' we should teach them how to survive." Moira sounded resigned to this.

＂Prob'ly a good idea. They're old enough," Daryl offered. "They'll prob'ly love it."

"Any ideas?" Moira asked, feeling at a loss.

"Oughtta maybe teach the littluns to be scrappy and hide. Maybe have um run, climb, that sorta thang," Daryl stroked his goatee as he thought. "Put some grooves in the prison wall, have 'em climb."

"Literally, they'll be climbing the walls?" Moira joked and was surprised to see Daryl's lips curl up as he too laughed.

"Guess, they will, huh?" Daryl agreed, surprised at how much he enjoyed being with Lucky.

"The older ones oughtta learn ta fight. And learn ta shoot. And they all need ta learn some gun safety given that they are all over this place." Daryl could still remember how Merle sat him down before he was even old enough to go to school and taught him.

"You're right. Thank you," Moira couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it sooner. the illusion of normalcy and safety of Woodbury had made it easy to forget just how terrifying this world could be.

-/-/-/-

"Moira, come sit with us," Carol called over to her, pointing to an empty chair by her with the adults. Moira normally sat with the children but, almost as they'd conspired together, Beth and Anna sat down with the children at either end so they could keep watch. Moira then smiled when Matt sat next to Beth who immediately began to blush.

Moira smiled gratefully and joined Carol. David took the spot beside Moira with Daryl periodically glaring at him from across the table. Moira chatted politely with David but was becoming more and more uncomfortable at David's obvious attention.

"Daryl had a great idea," Moira smiled at him and his head jerked up in surprise. "To teach the children things to help them survive. Things like guns, fighting, climbing,"

"If ya need help, I'll be glad to," David smiled at Moira, eager to take the focus off Daryl.

"That's very kind of you. I'll let you know," Moira was gracious, but then her attention turned next to Carol, who was visibly upset.

"Carol? What's wrong?" Moira turned to face her friend.

"Nothing. It's just I can't help but wonder if Sophia had known those things, then maybe...she might not have..." Carol couldn't finish and she wiped more tears away. Tyreese gave her hand a gentle squeeze under the table.

"Carol, there's no point in doing that to yourself. We did the best we could at the time," Rick spoke up to Carol. He still had his own share of regrets about the day Sophia ran into the woods.

With a tremulous smile, Carol nodded at Rick's words and Moira wrapped her arms around Carol's slim shoulders.

* * *

Dinner had been somewhat somber afterwards so Moira stayed and helped Carol until she was sure Carol was ok. in fact she and Andrea did the evening cleanup, giving Moira a chance to check in with Andrea and giving Carol some time with Tyreese. But now Moira needed some time for herself now.

She wandered the perimeter or the prison, feeling a bit of a chill in the night air.

"Lookin' fer yer dawg?" Daryl drawled from his spot against the wall. He had a bottle of whisky in his hands and Buddy was lyinh at his feet.

"Just looking for a bit of quiet. The prison is nice, but its hard living on top of each other," she leaned beside him, not seeing his smirk over her word choice. "Are ya sharin' that?" She nodded to the bottle he was holding. Wordlessly, he passed it to her.

"Slainte!" She toasted then held the bottle to her lips and drank a healthy shot. Then another and soon her blood was warming in her veins.

"Not bad ...for a girl," Daryl was a bit surprised at how well she shot the whisky but wasn't prepared to tell her that.

"Well, we Irish have a talent for it," she took another swig, then handed the bottle back to him.

"Where's yer boyfriend?" Daryl snapped at her, annoyed with himself for focusing on how nice she smelled and how much he liked the musical sound of his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Moira frowned at him, hurt that he was snapping at her.

"That guy...David. He's always sniffin' around ya," Daryl was embarrassed by his words but couldn't seem to help himself. "A guy don't do that fer no reason."

"You're being ridiculous," Moira turned to look at him, the alcohol making her laugh at how absurd he was being. "I barely know him."

"What are ya doin' out here with me?" Daryl meant to sound harsher than he did.

"Sharing a drink with a ... friend?" Moira turned to look at him, their faces so close he could feel her breath against his cheek. Her eyes were wide and shining in the moonlight.

She wanted him to kiss her. More than anything. Her heart was pounding so hard she could swear he could hear it too. Unconsciously, the tip of her tongue slid along her lower lip.

That was more than Daryl could take. He bent his head down and closed the frw inches between them. He slowly slid his lips over hers, using the tip of his tongue to taste the remnants of whiskey, groaning a little at how good she tasted.

Moira moaned into his mouth, leaning into him and softly holding his neck. Her tongue met his and before either of them realized it they were pressed tightly together. Daryl hungrily explored her, thrusting his tongue and twisting with hers while his hands tightly held her waist. His body responded and when he pulled her hips close she could feel him pressing into her.

Suddenly he thrust away from her, leaving them both shocked and panting so hard they could see the smoke from their breath.

Daryl just stared at her, trying not to think about why her lips were so swollen or how her cheeks had become pink from stubble burn. And the way she was just looking up at him ... it suddenly terrified him.

Moira wanted him to kiss her again, but suddenly he just turned and walked away, leaving her alone in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Moira's eyes slammed open the instant the morning light began streaming through the dingy windows. It took Moira a few seconds to wake up and orient herself as she swiped her long, dark hair out of her face. But before she could stop herself, she shyly peeked down to the landing to see if Daryl was still there.

And like every morning these past two weeks, ever since Daryl had kissed her, he was already gone. The way his things were hastily folded and set to the side told her he'd at least slept there. Moira didn't even try to deny her disappointment anymore. Who was there to even call her on it besides herself and ...maybe Buddy?

And that was as much time as Moira allowed herself to dwell on the confounding and confusing man that was doing such damage to her heart. She would have to hurry if she wanted to have a few moments alone with Carol and her morning cup of coffee. Then her day would really begin. Then she could face the work of getting the kids up and dressed, then to the kitchen for breakfast. Next she would spend the morning doing basic lessons with a recess break, then take them for lunch.

Usually the kids were jazzed up and full of energy after lunch so she usually took them to the rec yard to burn off their energy. She'd tried to modify their play so that it included some training without it feeling like work, at least not yet...but they knew the difference. And if anything, the kids were actually happier and more excited.

True to his word, Daryl had built a few chin-up bars and chiseled out some grooves on the cement wall of the yard where he'd securely fashioned grooves, also outfitting each station with safety ropes connected at the top. But the favorites, by far, were the wooden weapons Daryl had carved so realistically so they could practice. He'd made large wooden knives, a few mock-ups of Michonne's katana, some hatchets and machetes. Moira still had to keep then locked up, so the kids could only use them with supervision, but they had made Daryl a rock star in the children's eyes.

Her typical afternoon consisted of bringing the children to help out with the gardening. Karen and the older ones were primarily responsible for the gardening but everyone else pitched in when they could.

And once Maude's precious roses started blooming again, it seemed to convince her that Moira hadn't purposely killed them during the transfer, her usual dour disposition sweetened and frequently the tables now bloomed with flowers.

Dinner, showers all around, storytime then bed. That was her life. Day in and day out. Moira wasn't so ungrateful or nearly so foolish as to actually feel sorry herself. And lord knows she was surely Irish enough to appreciate what a luxury even having a schedule was in this world. She remembered what those first few months had been.

"Mornin'," Carol's smile was full of sunshine and Moira could certainly use a bit of her good cheer this morning.

"Good morning," Moira slid into what had become 'her' spot and gratefully accepted the steaming mug of coffee that Carol had already prepared just the way she liked. Moira took her time and savored that first sip.

"Is something bothering you?" Carol inquired, little ever getting past her perceptive eyes.

"It's nothing. It's stupid," Moira was ashamed for even feeling this way, much less actually admit it to another person.

"So what? We can only feel things that make sense anymore?" Carol answered lightheartedly causing Moira to chuckle.

"Ok, but it doesn't go past us?" Moira made Carol promise.

"I warned you, its stupid," Moira hemmed and hawed then reluctantly continued.

"I'm in a rut. A lovely, safe rut that I am SO profoundly grateful to be lucky to have," Moira revealed, her face awash with miserable guilt.

"But a rut nonetheless," Moira was afraid to even look at Carol. If anyone should be complaining of a rut it was Carol, not her.

Moira waited for the lecture, well-deserved she knew, or even a scolding. She hadn't expected laughter.

"Why are you laughing? You should be yelling at me for being so damn pathetic and ungrateful," Moira accused as she stared at Carol, wondering if maybe Carol had snapped and lost it.

"Oh my God, Honey. It's just such a relief to hear that you aren't Wonder Woman. I just can't believe you've lasted this long. I remember when Sophia was a baby there were times I knew I was going to lose my mind if I didn't talk to another adult. I used to call the cable company complaining of service problems just to talk to somebody... anybody," Carol continued laughing. The look of utter shock on Moira's face made her bend over and laugh harder.

"And I only had my Sophia. You are surrogate mother to ten, most of then under ten and caretaker to the other eight as often as not. You're not in a rut," Carol insisted. "But you ARE exhausted and need a break."

"We're all exhausted," Moira reminded Carol, but appreciated her understanding nonetheless.

"Moira, how about I do an experiment? I bet you I cannot get one person in the entire group to trade places with you for even a week," Carol considered the idea thoughtfully. "Even if I did, I doubt they'd even last 48 hours. At best I might get someone for 24 hours.

"But they're my responsibility," Moira cried out, regretting she'd said anything in the first place. She didn't want anyone else taking care of her babies. What if they didn't care about them like she did?

"Did you ever have your own children?" Carol's eyes softened at the question.

"Me? Nah," Moira was surprised at the change of subject.

"A husband? Or a boyfriend? Plans for your own?" Carol couldn't believe this stunning and loving woman hadn't met anyone.

Moira didn't answer, instead she just shook her head 'No', suddenly feeling embarrassed about that also.

"What were you doing before this happened? And how did you end up HERE?" Carol was now extremely intrigued. Moira was a beautiful, intelligent, lovely and kind woman. So there must be more to this story. She topped off both their mugs and resettled comfortably in her seat to listen.

At that moment Billy, followed by Evan, Julie and Hannah, came rushing into the kitchen and eagerly jumped up on Moira to hug her. Billy stood back a bit as if watching over the younger ones, until Moira pulled him close and pressed damp kisses on his temple and whispered those pretty Gaelic words to him like she did every morning.

"We woke up and you weren't there?" Hannah accused, hurt eyes reflecting just how upset and scared she'd been. Moira felt that unrelenting pang of guilt. Little Hannah had already lost both parents and then her older cousin was shot by the Governor during the prison attack, not so very different than the others.

"Yea! We missed you Miss Riley! We got scared," Evan's lower lip trembled as he spoke. The children were all so terrified of being abandoned.

"I told them you were just having coffee and suggested we surprise you," Billy was sounding so much older than his years.

"And what a fine surprise it is!" Moira ruffled Billy's hair, his face turning crimson red at the endearing gesture. What Moira didn't know was that Billy had initially sought out Daryl who walked him to the cafeteria to show him where Moira was.

"Hey guys! I have a surprise too. We are going to give Moira a special present today ok? So if you are all super good and listen, I will make cinnamon rolls this morning," Carol promised but was soon overwhelmed by the loud cheers all around. Even Daryl, who was standing hidden behind the door, couldn't help but execute a slight fist pump at the cinnamon roll news.

"Billy, I need you to go get Beth, Anna and Matt. They will be taking care of you all today," Carol's voice held that unique motherly mix of firmness and love.

"And you will behave just as beautifully for them as you do for me!" Moira's voice was again firm, the tone of a strict parent, not a terrified young woman. To Moira's surprise it was all settled in a matter of minutes and they were once again alone.

"I can't believe that just happened," Moira felt as if everything had just turned topsy turvy...which was saying alot considering how crazy things were already.

"And I can't believe it took so long for you to take a break. Most people would need a straightjacket by now," Carol answered back, her wit still razor sharp.

"Who says I don't?" Moira chuckled in response.

"So, before the little ones arrived you were telling me about you," Carol began getting out the flour, some precious butter, and equally precious cups of sugar to begin the process of kneading the dough. They'd have to let the dough rise so the kids would have enough time to lollygag this morning.

"As I'm sure you can tell, I grew up in Ireland. A lovely small town near the coast and so green you can't even believe it. Its even greener than the adverts. Have you ever heard of the Blarney stone?" Moira asked and Carol nodded while continuing to knead dough.

"Blarney castle was just the next town over. My mam died when I was two, so it was just me and my Da and my bruther. We had this amazing home, a castle if I'm to be telling the truth about it, with turrets, gargoyles and hidden passageways. It's been in our family for more than five hundred years and it was near crumbling around us by the time Da and Mam inherited. The look on peoples faces was priceless when they drove up to our home, then they turned to horror when they entered," Moira smiled as she remembered.

"A real castle?" Even Carol became enchanted at the thought of anyone living in a real castle.

"It was a real crumbling castle that made the prison look modern. My grandda couldn't seem to keep hold of a penny but my Da? He had the gift. He made more than enough to restore the place, and when my Mam died he became obsessed with finishing the castle in honor of her." Moira could still remember how desolate her Da had been when they lost Mam, but how finishing her dream brought him to life. They were able to use the meticulous notebooks of drawings, fabric swatches and photos to finish it.

"See, my Da married into the family. My Mam had a good name but they were practically beggared. But my Da loved her more than anything and she him. Ma loved that castle and wanted nothing more than to raise her children where she herself had been raised, despite its sad condition. So she and Da became committed to restoring the home to its prior glory," Moira wished, not for the first time, that she could have known her mother. Really known her.

"So we all became involved in the restoration. But as the work came to an end, it seemed as if my Da's inner light began to fade. My bruther, Bran, had taken over Da's business so it was soon just the two of us in this lovely castle. I remember standing there with Da, barely a teenager, when I commented that while finished, the place needed something. It lacked those little homey touches so it didn't feel like a hotel. So Da and I started working together to make the place a home. Da then became obsessed with researching art, tapestries, sculptures ... anything that might have been original to the castle." Moira could still recall that day. There was still the smell of new construction, sawdust and paint. And emptiness. The interiors were so perfect and oh so beautiful. And cold and empty.

She had been fifteen when the interior work was completed and her girlfriends were starting to become interested in boys and music and parental defiance. But not Moira. If she'd thought rebellion or defiance might have snapped her Da out of his funk she might have considered it. But she doubted it would have even phased him.

It turned out his need to fill the emptiness in his heart and her natural love of art put them both on a path to restoring the castle as both a warm home and an exquisite art museum. The rooms slowly started to come alive with the amazing works of local irish artists as well as museum pieces. When the could, they expanded to include the works of Delacroix, Cezanne, Picasso but also unknown and more up-and-coming local artists.

"I went to university to study art. Not just art history but provenance, restoration as well as the business end," Moira's brevity belied just how complicated her work had been.

"Once my Da was sufficiently satisfied that he no longer needed my input we formed an insurance company of sorts. My Da is the only one I know who can make so much money at what started as an expensive hobby. It was my job to travel to clients homes and businesses to evaluate their works to insure them. And I also worked with our security folks to make sure my 'recommendations' are followed." Moira held up quoty fingers, "Which were really just requirements before we'd even consider insuring a collection."

"We'd learned so much over the years about the less savory aspects of the art world and with Da's contacts and reputation, we were quite in demand." Moira realized she was bragging a bit.

"I was here in Atlanta to evaluate Ned Turner's personal and corporate collection," Moira finally finished her story.

"Holy Cow! The guy that owns all those cable companies?" Carol was visibly impressed.

"Yea. It was quite a coup for our company. And I was thrilled just to have access to such works of brilliance. We'd just started our evaluations at cooperate headquarters in Atlanta... and well, you know how Atlanta fared," Moira

She ended her tale, surprised at how good it felt to share with another adult. She wasn't yet prepared to share the horrifying months after the outbreak with anyone else though, nor what she'd done to survive.

Moira helped prepare the glaze now that the rolls were finally in the oven. Sitting here with Carol she could actually hear the building start to come to life. The rumblings started out slow but soon came roaring their way as the entire prison group made their way into the cafeteria just as Carol slid the pan out of the oven.

Beth, Anna and Matt had the kids neatly lined up and quickly seated. Moira went to get milk poured for the kids, but Beth waved her away, promising to handle it.

"You're an amazing young woman, Beth Greene," Moira gave the young blonde a quick hug of thanks and let her be.

Carol could tell that Moira was having trouble being around the kids and not helping, which kind of defeated the point of taking a break.

"Here! Take this and go spend some time alone. I even have a couple a paperbacks," Carol handed her some hot Earl Grey, two cinnamon rolls and a ratty novel with yellowed pages and numerous dogears.

"Thanks Carol. I owe you," Moira made a mental note to organize a day off for Carol real soon. In fact everyone needed an occasional day off.

Moira decided to take a seat on the ground beside Maude's raised-bed rose garden. The planters were about 3-ft high and the wooden walls provided a nice back rest.

Moira scoffed at the book at first, literally judging the book by its cover. But she started reading anyway and was soon deeply involved in the problems of Lady Elise Temperley and Lord Gray Sandringham who was posing as the head of an unsavory gang of thieves in his quest to thwart the assassination of the king.

Moira tried to not think about Daryl but he inevitably crept into her thoughts. How could he kiss her like that, then just ignore her. Did he like her? Likely not. Moira knew she had no real experience with men but why would a man kiss her, make her tremble in his arms, and then nothing? And how come when David was near she felt nothing but friendship. Life wasn't fair but that was nothing new. And daydreaming about her pathetic love life in a zombie apocalypse was beyond absurd.

The sun kept shining down on Moira's cheeks and the aroma of roses, hot tea and cinnamon rolls was absolute heaven. In fact Moira actually pinched herself to convince herself she wasn't dreaming...or worse, dead.

Moira relaxed under the warm sun and the cool air and settled into the novel. When she got to the part where Gray told Elise he had never loved her, that everything between them had been a lie (which he was only doing to protect her but she didn't know that), Moira discovered a stray tear ...or two or three had escaped and left damp trails on her cheeks. It hurt even worse because Elise already knew she was pregnant but now wouldn't tell Gray. She hurriedly wiped her tears away in embarrassment around the same time she noticed the large shadow cast over her.

"The hell ya out here cryin' fer?" Daryl frowned as he stood over her. She had on shorts for a change and her long legs were crossed at the ankle.

"Figured ya'd be all happy an' shit?" Daryl reiterated, unable to stop staring at those legs nor able to deny his fascination by her bare feet with dark pink painted toe nails.

"I am 'happy an' shit'," Moira did her best redneck accent then raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked up at him, the sunlight nearly blinding her.

"Them why ya cryin'?" Daryl was confused.

"It's just...,well...its silly! I was reading this book..." Moira couldn't figure out a way to explain about Elise and Gray. "Nevermind. It means its a good story if you cry."

"What are you doing out here?" Moira thought about adding the bit about him avoiding her like the plague the past two weeks.

"Carol sent me to bring you this?" Daryl held out a glass of lemonade with actual ice...and a sprig of fresh mint. Moira reached cautiously for the glass. To say she was surprised that Daryl was here was the understatement of the year.

"Thank you," Moira accepted the glass, but Daryl still just stood there. As if waiting for something else. For her to say something? But she was still at a loss so just they were both stuck in this awkward silence.

"Ya gonna eat the rest'a that?" Daryl pointed to her plate where she'd only nibbled on one of the cinnamon rolls. Daryl didn't know she'd already had one (maybe two) when they came out if the oven.

"Would you like it?" Moira offered, trying to keep from smiling at how obvious he was.

"Wouldn't be right to waste," Daryl conceded and bent down to sit beside her, graciously accepting the plate. He greedily ate the one then with a questioning glance asked about the rest.

"Enjoy," Moira insisted, trying to halt the giddy feeling building within her just by this nearness. She told herself she was being stupid... and immature. So why did her body keep betraying her!

"Whatch yer sad book about?" Daryl had never been much of a reader, preferring to learn by doing. But for some reason he wanted to linger...to talk. He really liked listening to her. He refused to think it was because of her fruity accent.

"Just a paperback, nothing important," suddenly Moira was embarrassed by the romance novel. Did Carol give her this on purpose?

"Ain't nuthin if it made ya cry," he pointed out as he grabbed the worn book from her hands and opened it to the passage she was reading, his eyes squinting aa he read the racy passage.

She watched in mortification as he read the pages. After a minute she'd had enough of this foolishness.

"Give it back!" She turned and reached over him for the book but he just tormented her further by holding the book just out of her reach as he kept reading.

"So why's he being such a douche?" Daryl even surprised himself by asking. He should have just left after bringing her the drink. Christ, Carol would have given him a dozen rolls if he'd asked. He didn't have to play delivery boy.

He watched the confusion flit across her expressive face. He liked how she never seemed to be able to hide a thing. With Michonne he never had any idea what was going on behind those onyx eyes and it made him nervous.

"Daryl? Please? Just give it back," she begged, again reaching for the book, and again he held it out of reach.

"Just tell me why ya was so sad," he frowned and the way he said it...like he actually cared, sucked all the air from her lungs.

"Fine! I might have wept a weeeee bit when he told her he never loved her and she should leave him. But the only reason he was doing it was to keep her safe. They will either kill or torture her if they find out he loves her. But she just found out she is pregnant and was planning to tell him, but he broke up with her," Moira was even more humiliated when she cried again over such a stupid story. She must be exhausted like Carol said.

"It's a stupid story and men are stupid," she grabbed the book, catching him by surprise, and threw it across the entire walled garden.

"He should just tell her the truth," Moira welcomed the anger and outrage over her pathetic sadness.

"Maybe he thought if he couldn't keep her safe then he wasn't man enough to deserve her?" Daryl countered, frowning at himself that he had chosen to continue this ridiculous line of conversation.

"That's stupid! Shouldn't she have the choice in deciding whether someone is or isn't good enough for her," Moira snapped in indignation.

"And if he can't keep her safe? Maybe he'd rather she hate him and be alive than have her love him and be dead?" Daryl hadn't read the entire book, but he seemed to understand Gray's point of view.

"And who says those are always the only two options. You don't have to be trapped by false choices. What about the one where she loves him AND she's safe?" Moira accused, her dark blue eyes shining like sapphires in the sun.

"How about he explains the danger and tells her he loves her? Maybe then they come up with a plan together?" Moira's eyes began to shine as she envisioned her happy ending.

"You know nothing about guys, do ya?" Daryl snarked derisively without thinking. What she said made logical sense. It just didn't account for the male ego and the need to take care of those he loved.

Moira absorbed his words which stung no less than if he'd actually slapped her across the face.

"Yer right. Obviously, I don't!" She growled and jerked to her feet to stomp away. Except she was in an enclosed garden and she marched straight to the corner, effectively boxing herself in. She could only pray Daryl took the hint and let her be.

"I didn't mean ta make ya mad," Daryl came up behind her. He'd avoided her ever since he'd kissed her. But he'd been miserable the entire time.

To Daryl's surprise, Moira's stance softened and she slowly turned to face him. Moira never anticipated a nice Daryl Dixon so she was taken more than a bit off guard.

"I'm not mad. According to Carol, I'm just exhausted, and apparently need time alone with delicious food, silly romance novels and sunshine," Moira tried her best to backtrack and take the sexual tension out of the situation but the heat in his eyes let her know she was unsuccessful.

He'd thought her stunning the night they'd kissed, but now staring into her sapphire eyes alight from the mid-morning sun and her dark hair which was slightly mussed all around her face, he found it hard to believe there could exist a more beautiful woman. Involuntarily, he bent his head to kiss her lips.

"No! Stop!" His lips had just barely touched hers and it took every ounce of her control to push him away. Her lips physically craved his touch.

"What are you doing? You can't just kiss me then ignore me for two weeks!" She angrily yelled at him them shoved at his shoulders. Then as emotion took hold she began to pummel him.

"Then you kiss me again! And another thing!" She kept pointing her finger into his shoulder while she walked him backwards until now his back was against the wall.

"This time its my turn!" She slammed into him and he bumped against the wall while she tangled her fingers in his hair and she passionately kissed him. Her lips slid hungrily over his, and the way she pulled at his hair ignited explosions of desire within him.

He kissed her back just as eagerly and let her think she was still in control while he gripped her ass in both hands. He grabbed her knee and slowly lifted her leg until it was wrapped around him, letting her feel just how not 'indifferent' to her he was.

Moira was alive with sensation and desire and everywhere his hands touched her seemed to burn. But the memory of how alone she'd felt these past few weeks while he'd ignored her burned worse. With everything she had, she pushed his shoulders causing him to stumble back a step in surprise.

"What..,?" Daryl's breath was labored as he stood there, embarrassed and confused.

"I'm not a ..., what is it you Americans call it? A booty call?" Moira pointed her finger into his shoulder again.

"Don't flatter yerself!" Daryl snapped, regretting the words the instant they left his mouth.

"Fine! My mistake. As you so deftly pointed out, I obviously know nothing about men." Moira fought back the emotional tears that she could barely hold back.

Without looking back at Daryl, she stomped off, grabbing her paperback and leaving him alone in the garden.

'Daryl, what the fuck's the matter with ya? Ya mighta had a shot if ya could stop bein' such a dick,' Daryl internally berated himself. Not only that. He actually liked her. He liked talking with her. He liked her honesty. He liked her spunk. Most of all, he'd liked the way she looked at him. When she looked at him with her large eyes, he felt like he could do or be anything. Until today! Now he just felt like a shit...again.

'Ya never had a shot Darlina,' Merle's voice popped into his head as counterpoint. 'She's always been too good fer ya. She was too good fer me! Now we both know it,' dead Merle continued his tirade.

"Ya don't know shit! If ya was so set on interferrin' in my life, then ya shouldn't have went an got yerself killed ya dumb asshole," Daryl cried out into the empty yard, banging his bare fists into the wall, welcoming the pain.

* * *

"Hey pretty lady!" David greeted her with a cheerful grin a few hours later carrying a bouquet of pink roses which he'd sweet talked old Maude out of. That and he'd promised to help her get to the dining hall in the evenings. But he did that anyway so it seemed like a fair deal.

"Hi David! How are you doing?" Moira forced a smile, trying to give him a fair chance.

"I'd be better if you'd walk with me," David smiled sincerely, a natural charmer. He'd always done well with the ladies, but for some reason he'd focused his attention on unworthy, shallow women. Bimbos his mother called them. But this world had changed him and he now saw what was really important. He cringed now at his prior preference for fake tits, fake tans, fake nails and fake hair. Moira was so much ...more, even without a stitch of makeup.

"Sure," Moira tried to force herself to relax under his gaze and let him lead the way. They meandered the perimeter of the fence line side by side, both looking for breaches just out of habit.

Under normal circumstances, the terrifying sound of moaning, decomposing walkers in the distance would have ended any romantic notions. But now, it was no more distracting than the crickets or the frogs that sang in the evening.

"Moira, can I tell you something? I know I haven't been subtle, but I'd like to get to know you better." David blushed as he admitted his true feelings.

Moira sucked in a surprised breath. Today was turning into one strange day. But as she turned to look at David...really look at him, she saw more than just his good looking exterior. His golden skin and hair along with the dreamy green eyes and his wicked smile were heart-stoppingly gorgeous. But there was a strength in him that she hadn't noticed before.

"Ehmm, I don't really know what to say. You're catching me a bit off-balance. I mean you're very...uhm nice and...," Moira struggled with her words, no idea what she was even trying to say.

"Shhhhh, its ok. I'm not trying to put you on the spot or anything. I just wanted you to know because I'd like to spend some time alone with you, just get to know each other," David's heart was fluttering when he faced her. "And that requires time."

"Ok, wow," Moira stalled as she tried to process. "I mean I thought we did spend time together."

"But never alone. Back before all this happened, I would have asked you to dinner. Then maybe we'd have gone to a movie...or dancing...maybe karaoke," David was confident in his feelings but knew he needed to give her the time and space to get to know him.

Moira thought about all that had happened today. There was Daryl who made her blood sing, but then he'd just disappear. She thought of her Dad and the way he looked whenever he spoke of her Mam and she desperately wanted to feel that way about someone. Could she ever have that with David?

"I think I'd like that. Lets get to know each other and ... see," Moira agreed, trying to ignore the sickening pit in her stomach and chalking it up to nerves.

"Let me escort you back," David offered and Moira accepted his hand and they headed back to the cafeteria.

* * *

"These are so lovely! Did you rob Maude's rose garden?" Carol pulled out a glass pitcher to use as a vase, artfully arranging them.

"David gave them to me," Moira blushed bright red at her admission.

"David?" Carol frowned, obviously surprised. That had been the last thing she'd expected. 'Daryl, sweetie, what did you do,' she thought to herself.

"I know! It took me by surprise too," Moira misunderstood Carol's surprise. "I agreed to spend some time with him so we could get to know each other."

"I see. We'll it's important we embrace every chance for happiness," Carol tried to be supportive and non-judgmental, but she couldn't deny her disappointment. She had been so positive there had been something strong between Moira and Daryl.

"And are YOU embracing happiness?" Moira teased, knowing full well Carol and Tyreese had been sneaking off together.

"I've been doing alright in the 'happiness' department lately, considering everything," Carol laughed a giddy laugh and Moira hugged her tightly.

"I have to really thank you for today. It was exactly what I needed. Now I WANT to go back to the children. Its not like a chore anymore," Moira smiled as she thanked Carol. As much for recognizing what she needed as for the implementation.

Moira stayed a while to help prep for dinner, but as soon as she left Carol hightailed it out of the kitchen to go find one Daryl Dixon.

* * *

"What the hell happened today!" Carol marched over to the edge of the roof where Daryl sat perched with the assault rifle in his arms. Daryl didn't need to look up to know Carol was pissed at him.

"What the hell ya bitchin' at me 'bout," Daryl craned his neck to watch as Carol stomped the rest of the way toward him.

"You've been ignoring Moira for two full weeks because of something that obviously happened between you two. And it must have been juicy given how freaked out you've been," Carol accused. They'd become close enough that she no longer shrank away when he yelled. She usually gave back just as much as she got. She figured Merle was right, they were both late bloomers.

"I gave you the perfect opportunity. All you had to do was talk to her," Carol was still vexed by the turn of events.

"Yea, and I did that. And she drank it," Daryl replied.

"So, tell me why David is the one giving her a bouquet of roses and she's talking about 'spending time with him', and 'getting to know one another'," Carol raised her quotation fingers as she accused, nor missing the flinch of pain her words inflicted.

"She can do whatever the hell she wants," Daryl snapped at Carol. But Carol was nearly immune to his churlishness.

"Do you really think she wants to spend time with David?" Carol knew she had to keep pushing him or he'd just give up...and two of the people she was closest to would never know the happiness she was feeling with Tyreese.

"What the hell do ya want from me Carol?" Daryl gave up, raising his hands in frustration.

"Be the alternative to David. She's only agreeing to this because she doesn't know how you feel. I want you to have the happiness you deserve. Its what Merle wanted too." Daryl's neck snapped around at the mention of his brother. Carol had been the one to lead the way at his funeral as they all remembered Merle for his heroic actions that day. And now Merle was buried beside Lori and T-Dog.

"I've seen you two together. You can't help but watch her. You have feelings for her," it wasn't even a question as far as Carol was concerned.

"Moira likes you too, but you have to let her know. I think that's what this is all about. She's become convinced you aren't interested and then along comes David with his flowers and sweet words," Carol finally finished her rant, praying it would shove Daryl into action.

"I ain't the guy fer her. Not if she expects flowers and shit like that. Maybe David is the right guy fer her," Daryl had no idea how to treat a lady. His notion of romance was that he never hit a woman. After that he was at a loss. His only skill was that he could keep Moira alive.

"Daryl, you know she isn't the kind of woman that 'expects' flowers. But most women do appreciate a romantic gesture," Carol refused to let Daryl off the hook.

Daryl listened to what Carol said but still he felt completely paralyzed.

"I ain't got time fer this. No good'll come of it. Anyway, s'just a matter a time 'for she dies along with all dem kids," Daryl fortified his defenses around his heart as he spoke.

"Damn! I thought the Dixons were made of sterner stuff. Its a good thing your ancestors weren't as dumb as you are or you'd never have been born," Carol squinted her eyes as she shamed him.

"The hell ya sayin' now woman?" Daryl was constantly confounded by Carol. "Our number one priority is to stay alive. I'm kinda busy keeping everyone from starvin'." Daryl pointed out defensively.

"Daryl, there's no point in being alive if you refuse to live," Carol came over and hugged him tightly. He tensed up instinctively, but since it was Carol he finally relaxed.

"You deserve her," she whispered and then kissed his stubbly cheek. "And she wants you...not David."

Daryl watched Carol walk away, and as she did he couldn't help but think on Carol's words.

* * *

Moira took special care that evening as she got ready for dinner, even bothering with some mascara and lip gloss then brushing her hair until it glistened. She told herself it was for David's benefit...but deep down knew she was lying to herself. She wanted Daryl to regret not wanting her. Very mature, she scolded herself.

She tried to smile and be charming while David chatted amiably with her during the meal. But she kept looking at Daryl, stealing sly glances to try and read him. But whenever she looked at him his head was either down or turned away to talk with Rick.

Moira was actually relieved when Rick sent the kids to block-C with Beth, Anna and Matt so he could gather everyone around for a planning session.

"Everyone's been doing amazing work, so first of all, thank you! It looks like we're on track for a great harvest with excess to trade. We've also secured the front of the prison so we now have no more incoming walkers. So, once we clear the place it's OURS!" Rick's voice was full of excitement, pride and relief. Soon everyone was cheering the good news.

"Sorry, but now for the bad news. Fall is just around the corner and we need supplies. Growing children need clothes. We also need more medicine. Mrs. Garcia and 'Jonesy' are running out of their meds and diabetes testing equipment. Some warm clothes and shoes would be appreciated. And of course, ammo, is always needed, especially if we want to finish clearing this place." Rick finished his laundry list of things that still needed to be done.

"I'd like to send a slightly larger scavenging crew on a run in case its necessary to go farther and be away a few days," Rick explained. They'd already hit all the smaller places within an hours drive. To find what they needed it might be a good few hours away...and more crowded which means more walkers.

"So who else is goin' boss?" Daryl asked, automatically assuming he was one of them.

"I think I should go," Moira spoke up first.

"We don't need no damn schoolteacher goin' on runs," Daryl snapped, his heart nearly thundering out of his chest at the thought of her being in that kind of danger.

"First of all, I didn't hear Rick say who could and couldn't go. But I know the kids and the older ones best and I'll know what sizes they need and I also know what meds are needed. I know Miriam Todd would breathe much easier with a humidifier and Mr Walton could use some more of those acid reducers. Now I could try and write a list but I'd not only know what to get but also, the various drug names and the best places to find the things we need," Moira's voice was calm and her reasoning impossible to refute.

"Moira's right. Thank you for volunteering," Rick nodded to the impressive woman.

"Michonne, I need you to go," Rick asked and Michonne silently nodded, though she wasn't comfortable leaving Andrea while she was still in such a vulnerable state.

"We'll go," Tim and Rob Carter along with David all simultaneously offered. Rob was one year older than Tim and arrived with David and the Jenson family. They didn't say it, but truthfully, they'd actually become bored and missed the adrenaline.

"Thanks ya'll for volunteering. Ok, I want the Carters, Michonne, Tyreese, Moira and Daryl. Now everyone start making lists of what you need. I think its best to leave day after tomorrow." Rick commanded, refusing to ask why David was shooting daggers into Daryl's back. He hoped whatever was going on didn't threaten the peace they'd worked so hard to build.

* * *

"Moira, I'm worried about you going on this run," David came up to her yet again. He'd made no bones about his displeasure ever since Rick made his decision.

"But if I can't get you to stay, then let me teach you some things. Do you have those wooden weapons the kids play with? I thought we could practice," David's face was overwrought with concern, and Moira was actually quite moved by his worry.

"David, thank you! I would actually really appreciate that," Moira said sincerely. She lead them both to the rec yard and David laid out the wooden weapons.

David was a kind and patient teacher and Moira picked things up quickly. Often they'd end up laughing hysterically when she screwed up. But the atmosphere changed when he had his arms around her, the wooden knife at her neck.

She could tell he wanted to kiss her but all she wanted was to pull away. His bent his head down, but at the last second she ducked to escape his lips.

"David, thank you so much for this. I pray it won't be necessary for me use what you taught me, but I feel better that I know," Moira tried to soften the blow of her rejection.

"I know I have no right to ask anything else of you, but may I?" Moira's sapphire eyes shone in the shadow light of early evening.

"Of course," David felt his heart flutter as she got closer to him.

"Andrea is going through a rough time. Without Michonne here, I'm really worried about her. I know its a lot to ask of you, but will you spend time with her?" Moira's eyes reflected how truly worried she was. "She's a good person, but while we're gone, please don't let her be alone," Moira begged. "Ever!"

David was surprised at the strange request but he could tell this was terribly important to Moira. So if he couldn't go along to protect her, then he could at least help out her friend.

And despite his personal feelings about the redneck, if he couldn't be there to protect Moira then there was nobody else he would trust to bring her back safely. And he had a feeling the redneck was simply too dense to actually woo someone like Moira. So let him watch and observe. David would be the one to have her in his arms when the dust settled.


	6. Chapter 6

Moira woke up even earlier than usual, likely because her stomach had been tumbling around all night. Sure, she HAD asked to go on the run, but now that it was time to go she couldn't seem to shove back the fear that was nearly threatening to paralyze her.

She tried to focus on all the things she could bring back for the children. Absolutely her primary focus would be on necessities. But part of why she wanted to go was because it would be nice to get the children some fun things, things that aren't just needs. Books, music, maybe art supplies? Things that made life beautiful and worth living. Otherwise what was the point?

She'd already made her own list which she had efficiently compiled with the lists everyone else brought her. Some things were to be expected but she would have loved to have seen Daryl or the other the guys scrambling to find six months worth of tampons or bras for all the women, especially the 44-DDD for Esther Garcia who also asked for some estrogen cream, giving her a sly wink. Moira decided she'd rather not know why Esther was feeling so frisky. But more power to her.

Most of the women's bra's and panties had become so faded and threadbare that sometimes Moira wondered why they even bothered to put the pathetic garments on at all. In fact, she had a strong suspicion that some of the men were going commando, some of the women too. Do not think of Daryl going commanfo, she silently screamed at herself but she was already blushing deep red.

She'd taken extra time to explain to her children days ago that she would be going on this run, doing her best to prepare them in advance. In her experience she'd always found that knowledge and information were the best antidote to fear. And having them participate in the mission, so much the better.

She knew they'd have to go much farther away from the prison than she'd ever been, but then again that wasn't saying much. She'd never left Woodbury once the Governor collected her up. Even worse, she'd not had to fight the walkers for nearly a year.

Glenn had boldly marked the towns on the decrepit map that were most likely to have what they needed, but the closest was more than a hundred miles away.

"Lucky, hurry on. You're wasting daylight." Daryl was packing his gear into the back of the Hyundai, not even bothering to look up. But in reality, he hated how it made him feel to see those children crying and climbing over each other to hug on Moira. And she took time for each one.

Michonne and Tyreese were already sitting in the F150 truck, and Tim and Rob brought up the rear in their newly acquired old model Impala. She couldn't help but think how much Tim and Rob reminded her of those brothers on that 'Supernatural' show her girlfriend had been so fanatical about.

David was obviously not thrilled by the arrangement but he refused to give Daryl the satisfaction of knowing just how much it bothered him.

Moira ran over to the Hyundai, waving goodbye to everyone and hoping nobody saw how scared she was. But Billy and Julie wouldn't be restrained so they both ran towards her, simultaneously jumping into her arms, greedily hugging her.

"Please don't go! I'll be better, I promise! Don't go! You won't come back. I know it! Nobody ever comes back!" Billy and Julie simultaneously rattled off their pleas, both now crying openly, nor caring who saw. The rest of the kids joined Billy and Julie and it quickly became an unruly mob, with Moira hugging and kissing each of them again and again, whispering assurances and promises she knew she had no business making.

"Enough Ya'll! Now stop all yer blubbering. We're just goin' ta get ya'll rugrats warm clothes and new shoes. And I always come back. And I'll bring yer teacher back too!" Daryl glared at the kids but none of them were the least bit intimidated. They'd spent too much time with him and already loved him, so none of them were put off by his gruff manner any longer.

"Billy! Come over 'ere," Daryl ordered the young boy. Billy stiffened, immediately responding to the stern tone. With eyes downcast Billy stood stiffly, almost as if waiting a beat down. He hadn't expected Daryl to kneel down and look him in the eye.

"Ya remember what we talked about? Yer old enough to step up and Miss Riley needs ya now. Ya gotta take care of the boys at night. And ya also gotta be brave...the young ones look to to ya. If they see yer scared, they'll be too. I'll bring her back. Until then, yer the man." Daryl gently squeezed the boys slim shoulder. Billy beamed when he looked back at Daryl, tears nearly dry.

"I won't let ya down," Billy swore, shoving down his own fear.

"Course ya won't!" Daryl replied, letting him know he believed in him.

Moira had been so involved with the other children that she didn't even see David walk up behind her. He efficiently gathered everyone up and sent them back to the others by the fence. Then, to Moira's surprise, David snatched her by her waist and kissed her in front of everyone. And before she could protest he pulled away, directing his attention to Daryl.

"Don't bother comin' back if she ain't with you, safe and sound," and with that he turned and walked away.

* * *

Moira had no idea what to do about David's public display of affection. His kiss was nice enough...soft and comfortable but completely lacking the fireworks and the tingle in her belly. She almost felt like the kiss had been more for Daryl's benefit than hers, anyway. Like a dog marking his territory. She'd figuratively just been pissed on. She had no words so she just sat there, too embarrassed to even look at Daryl. But Boy did she feel that tingle when Daryl knelt down to talk to Billy. What was wrong with her? It was as if her 'like' wires had gotten crossed with her 'lust' wires.

"Yer boyfriend's awful upset 'bout yer leavin'. Maybe ya shoulda just stayed behind and let us do this?" Daryl finally broke the silence after half an hour of driving in complete silence. He sounded almost thoughtful rather than having his usual bite.

"Aye, you're quite right, Billy was a wee bit more upset than I expected. But he's far too young to be my boyfriend," Moira purposely misunderstood, refusing to get sucked in to this discussion.

"Ha Ha! Ain't ya a comedian!" Daryl snapped sarcastically, knowing full well what she'd done...though part of him reluctantly enjoyed her quick wit.

"Aiin't David yer boyfriend? He sure as hell acted like it," Daryl couldn't believe he was acting like such a friggin girl. But he couldn't seem to stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth either.

"Hiow so?" Moira taunted him, looking over at him with feigned wide-eyed innocence.

"Come on, stop it. He kissed ya in front of everyone," Daryl rolled his eyes at her, trying to forget that instant rage he'd felt at the time.

"David's not my boyfriend and I have no idea why he did that. It almost felt like it was more to piss you off than anything to do with me. Now why would he do that?" Moira askef, pulling out her small notebook so she could go over the list of needs and wants.

"Yea, right?" Daryl wasn't convinced. "He sure wasn't thinkin' bout me when he kissed ya."

"Are you so sure?" Moira turned to look at him, batting her eyes which were twinkling with mischief.

"Shut it!" Daryl mumbled as the red started to creep up his neck, visible over his collar.

"If you're truly makin' somethin' out of jus' one wee kiss, then what am I ta be makin' of YOU kissin' me. More than once," Her voice was laced with barely contained laughter as she watched him now turn completely beet red.

Daryl had no answer and his gut told him he'd certainly lose a battle of wits with her. So he continued to drive the bumpy back roads in silence.

* * *

Moira rested her head against the window glass as she watched the countryside pass by. They'd sat in near silence for at least an hour, until finally she could stand it no longer. She began to rummage through the glovebox flipping through the crammed contents hoping to find a music CD, or heaven forbid, a tape. At first pass she came up empty, then way back in the recesses of the stuffed box was a slim ipod, roughly wrapped in a pair of earbuds.

"Do you mind if I play some music?" Moira cut her eyes at Daryl's handsome profile. Damn! Why couldn't she react like this when she looked at David?

"Depends on if it sucks or not" Daryl cut his eyes, eyeing the small device.

"Appears very eclectic. Shall we be surprised," Moira only glanced at the artist list but there seemed to be a bit of something for everyone. And within seconds the car was booming to Neil Young.

"What did you like to listen to before?" Moira was starting to relax as they settled in each other's company.

"Just the radio. Southern rock, I s'pose. What about ya? Anything other than Danny Boy?" Daryl realized he enjoyed this, attempting to tease her.

"Nope! Nothing else other than Danny Boy! Played it 24/7!" she laughed and playfully shoved his bare shoulder, about the time Pumped Up Kicks came on.

"Are you going to cut the sleeves off all your new shirts?" Moira fingered the frayed edges, her fingertips barely glancing his shoulder.

"Course," he joked along with her, continuing to enjoy their comfortable banter.

"You do know, Billy and the other boys already asked to cut the sleeves off their shirts?" Moira finally forced herself to pull her hand away

"I wanted to thank you...for talkin' to Billy. I don't know what ya said To him, and I don't need to. Just thanks."

"The kid's alright. He's a strong 'un and he's old enough to help out...and he wants ta," Daryl couldn't help but see so much of himself in the boy.

"I know, I know I'm smothering him," Moira conceded. She was all too aware of her tendency to over-mother, especially the children.

Daryl craned his neck over to look at her somewhat surprised she was admitting it. "Ya already know?" Daryl asked incredulously. "Then why do ya do it?"

"In spite of what you think of me, I'm not completely stupid. Of course, I know I do it. I just don't know how to stop...or if I can stop. Its just who I am. Its what I've always done. But I also know that what those children really need is someone like you. You're able to teach them the things they really need to know. Things that will keep them alive. Maybe I'm doing more harm than good," Moira leaned her cheek on the cold glass and stared at the disgusting remains of life as Foster the People ended their chorus.

"That ain't true Irish! Those kids need ya. All that ugly shit...that'll be on 'em soon enough," Daryl promised while he couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like if his own ma had been more like Moira. What would Merle have been like? And the music changed.

"Folsom Prison Blues," Moira smiled as the familiar . "Merle always made the guys play it every Friday night. Except when he'd already left with his evening companion," Moira smiled as she remembered Daryl's crass brother, who always seemed to find a female companion for the night.

"That's a polite way of puttin' it," Daryl half-chuckled appreciating her effort.

"Merle was always decent to me! He only set his attentions on women that wanted the same thing. There were plenty of men, particularly early days, that didn't make that distinction." Moira's eyes became haunted by the ugly memories..

Daryl felt suddenly queasy at the thought that 'that' had happened to her. Moira caught the questioning look of worry in Daryl's eyes.

"I first met Merle back n Atlanta. He was in such bad shape...a bloody mess really. But one handed and barely alive he still killed four BAD men. Then he collapsed at my feet!" Moira didn't like to even remember those first few months in Atlanta as she struggled to survive, much less talk about it.

"Ya never told me any of this?" Daryl's head spun around to look at her, yearning to learn more about what Merle had gone through after he'd been left on that rooftop. Sadly it wasn't like he'd had that much time with Merle after they'd reunited.

"Yeah, well we haven't exactly had a great track record in the friendly discussion. Anyway those first months were so terribly awful and don't make for verra nice conversation." Moira felt that old sense of desolation begin to sweep over her.

"Merle was so deathly sick and I was too afraid to even sleep without tying him up, terrified he would 'change'. But Merle was so tough. Between the amputation and his withdrawal I couldn't believe a human being could take that much. But he slowly improved. It took a few weeks before he was finally strong enough to move on but eventually we did. We moved house to house just surviving day to day...until we met up with the Governor and settled in Woodbury." Many a day, Moira had been sure they'd either die of starvation or dehydration. But every time she thought it was beyond bleak, they'd somehow manage to scavenge enough food and water to keep them alive. She could still taste the taste of dried Ramen noodles that they'd lived on for nigh a week.

* * *

The next few hours had been excruciatingly slow going. But she appreciated how 'comfortable' things had been despite the frequent bouts of silence.

They'd had to take detours from their detours because so many of the roads were now impassable. Moira did her best to mark on the map where these snarls were so the return trip wouldn't be so arduous.

They'd even eaten in silence, driving non-stop until Moira finally had to beg Daryl to pull over. Michonne sauntered over to join her as they both sought some needed privacy from the men, so they could finally pee.

"How are things going between you two?" Michonne had seem Daryl's face when David planted that kiss.

"Fine. Started off ok in spite of David's PDA. We've just been listening to music," Moira hadn't even minded the quiet between them. "Which beats bickering."

"You know who used to bicker a lot? My parents! And they were married sixty years, nearly half of them happily," Michonne actually joked with Moira, who still had such a stern face.

"Subtle! Very subtle!" Moira rolled her eyes then held the toilet paper roll just far enough out of Michonne's reach.

"Give it here white gerl!" Michinne laughed as she reached but Moira stepped a foot away, continuing to taunt her., but eventually took pity and handed it over. She sure as shite didn't want to get into a cycle of paybacks and practical jokes with Michonne, no matter how friendly it started.

"He's one of the good ones, ya know. He's different from Merle," was all Michonne said as she finished her business, passing the slim roll of toilet paper back to Moira.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Moira was getting fed up with all the cryptic bullshit.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to offend," Michonne retreated a bit, never intending a confrontation.

"No, of course you didn't offend," Moira sighed deeply then reassured her friend, immediately regretting her over-reaction.

"It's just that he can be so confusing at times. And I still feel like the odd man out half the time. Like there are all these things that everyone else knows and it only gets doled out to me in bits and pieces." Moira tried to explain. "Like its a need to know basis, and I don't need to know."

"I can relate. The core Atlanta group is incredibly tight knit. I mean, can you imagine being with the same people since this this whole thing started?" Michonne could understand. She'd only learned half of what she knew from spending all those months with Andrea all that they had shared...and lost.

"But, well, ... Daryl is kinda special to me. I've never told you this but he was one of the very few who defended me and stood up for me, despite everything that happened, or perhaps it was because of MerleI," Michonne didn't add in the part that Rick too had also actually considered giving her over to the Governor. But at least, in the end, Merle chose to let her go so he could go make a stand and help defend the prison.

"I believe you, I really do. He just doesn't seem intetested in letting me in the way he has you.., and Carol...and the children. I mean, I see how he takes care of Judith," Moira lamented aloud, refusing to call her Lil' Asskicker.. He just seemed so darned determined to keep that part of himself from her. "So it must be me."

"Well, he's obviously not indifferent to you. You might want to ask yourself why," Michonn suggested. "It might seem really complicated but when you boil it down its actuallu quite simple. He likes you and you like him. Simple, right?" Michonne laughed cynically knowing just how not simple it was.

"Moira, I know you have other "options" which might not be nearly as confusing, but I think you'd regret it if you didn't at least 'know'," Michonne finished what she was beginning to worry was a lecture and left Moira alone to digest everything she'd said.

"Yoa, Lucky, Come on! We gotta keep moving," Daryl called out as she approached the Hyundai.

"Do you need a break? I can drive for a bit," Moira refused to rise to his bait, instead diverting his anger with kindness. Still, she expected he'd snap and be annoying. To her surprise, he sighed then tossed her the keys.

"Ya do know, we drive on the right side of the road over here," Daryl tried to make a joke of it but he knew by now, that what he often thought of as a friendly joke sometimes came out as rude or down-right nasty. Why'd he even bother?

"I'll have ta be keepin' that in mind," she grinned and playfully shoved him. "Because that's are real worry? The Coppers? Did you know I don't even have a US drivers license? Guess I'm ready to go outlaw!" Moira smirked but refused to turn back and look at him.

"Outlaw huh?" Daryl asked as she peeled off the gravel.

* * *

"Pull off... Over there," Daryl pointed her to a sheltered pullout by the roadside. Moira wasn't sure why he insisted using the tone he had, but by now she also knew that things were getting far more tense and even more dangerous. She knew he'd wanted to take the wheel a few times, but by then it was too dangerous to switch. The herds had been growing in numbers and now was no time for her to 'hem' and 'hah' and ask questions.

The others pulled in tightly behind them, all quickly gathering around her and Daryl at the hood.

"Its getting more crowded with walkers, but Glenn thought there was some big shopping center or something over here," Daryl pointed on the map to where they were heading.

"We stay together bit only up to a point, but when we get ta here... I need ya'll," Daryl paused and pointed to the Carter brothers, "we need you two ta drop back here and circle round. Keep watch for any signs of ambush. Honk or trigger yer alarm, or use whatever ya gotta...but then bug outta here and head back to the prison. DO NOT WAIT! We cain't all risk gettin' caught, cause if shit goes south then our best chance is if ya'll get help," Daryl explained though it was obvious this was not settling well with the Carters.

Once everyone was sure of their role, they loaded back up into their cars and Moira began feeling the twinges of deep amd intense fear.

"Oh my God!" Moira's eyes widened at the gigantic Mall that appeared below. At one time she might have felt a guilty pleasure at a day of shopping in a place like this, but now it was just horrifying.

The good news was that it was all enclosed and didn't appear to have any breaches. So hopefully, the place hadn't acquired an unending stream of new walkers. But anyway you sliced it, this would be no walk in the park.

Daryl pulled off again as the others joined them and they all surveyed the sight below. Like Daryl said before, the Carters were going to watch from above, but now they were here, Tim and Rob were more vocal in their protests. Daryl listened but once his decision was made it was final. So they moved on to discuss the best place to enter and what stores to hit first, and before Moira could chicken out, they back in the car, heading for the rear loading dock.

* * *

Moira tossed her last over-stuffed bag into the backseat and stood by while Daryl gave the Carters a thumbs up, knowing they'd be able to see them with the binoculars. They'd managed to get nearly everything on their lists, and tons of stuff that wasn't, including the new SUV Sequoia that had been sitting on display. It had no gas of course, but they always travelled with extra as well as siphoning tools.

"Ya done real good in there Irish," Daryl had been surprised at her competence, given her lack of experience.

"You really think so?" Moira's cheeks bloomed with pride. "How many names, other than my own, are you going to call me."

"Not sure, I'll let ya know," Daryl was almost giddy, relieved they'd made it so far with no losses. Or maybe the giddiness had something to do with all that lacy shit she grabbed up at that panty store. He was familiar the store because Merle used to steal their catalogs from wherever and jerk off to it. But that was not what he wanted to think of right now.

"Well, maybe I'll have to come up with some for you?" Moira taunted, feeling her heartbeat quicken at their more intimate banter.

"Come on, lets hit that drugstore. We can't get outta here soon enough fer me," Daryl refused to admit how much more tense he felt with Lucky out here and in danger.

Like they did at the mall, they pulled up to the rear loading dock of the drugstore and Tyreese ummediately jumped out and efficiently used the bolt-cutters to open the pad lock. Once the door was open and it was obvious there weren't a hundred walkers inside, Moira grabbed her weapons and followed Michonne and Daryl with Tyreese close behind her into the store. They first swept the area and silently killed the eight walkers inside.

With a hand over her nose to dampen the stench, Moira grabbed a buggy and a handful of plastic bags, filling them up with diapers, baby formula, baby food though she worried about expiration dates, binkies, wipes, diaper rash cream, as well as infant meds like Tylenol and Ambesol. When she came across the Vicks VapoRub she couldn't help but open it and swipe a smear under her nose, passing the jar to Michonne who did the same. At least now she wasn't in constant fear of vomiting from the stench now.

She and Michonne continued their scavenging and they each grabbed soap, deodorant, shampoo but also splurging on a few luxuries like hair color, nail polish and makeup. She knew the girls would love painting their toenails and Irene Williams had been bemoaning her gray hair since forever.

"Ya'll doing ok?" Michonne called out to Tyreese and Daryl who were still banging on the pharmacy's locked cabinet. Moira and Michonne continued grabbing all the tampons, pads and condoms and were now grabbing OTC items like vitamins, isopropyl alcohol, peroxide and bandages while Daryl and Tyreese fought with the locked safe in the back.

"Do either of ya'll know what meds we need? I don't know what half all this shit is?" Daryl swept his hand towards the fully stocked shelves. He'd become familar with Merle's narcotics and antibiotics but that was it.

"I can try. I used to help out in the clinic sometimes and I know what the older ones need," Moira stepped up behind the counter to join them. She perused the shelves and recognized most of the antibiotics, blood pressure meds, cholesterol lowering meds, diuretics, and even Viagra. She then lifted up the box of Epi-pens, realizing she didn't know if any of her kids had allergies. She shoved a few boxes into her bag and moved on.

Shouts of relief echoed around the small room when Tyreese finally managed to break open the locked drug cabinet, revealing a large selection of valuable pain medications and sedatives. She grabbed it all, figuring Hershel could sort it out later.

Everyone was buoyed by their continued good luck as they each carried fully loaded bags and left the Walgreens, Tyreese leading the way.

"Hold it right there!" A pair of young men, not much older than Matt Jensen, held shotguns on Tyreese. Daryl immediately dropped his bag and before the boys realized it, there was a bolt directed into the temple of one of the men.

Moira could barely breathe and her entire body began to tremble. She slowly looked over at Daryl and she could feel just how high the tensions were and everyone had their fingers on the trigger. Somebody was going to die today...unless...

"Hello, I'm Moira," she tentatively reached her free hand out, awkwardly switching bags from one hand to the other. The two young men frowned and looked at each other, obviously neither of them expecting this. Neither had Daryl who was clenching his jaw in utter fury.

"These are my friends and we truly don't want any trouble. We were just here gathering supplies. Who are you?" Moira stepped into the line of Daryl's crossbow, essentially providing cover for the newcomers.

"I'm Bryan and this is my brother, Jay," the younger of the two spoke up, reaching his free hand forward to shake hands with Moira, obviously a bit smitten.

"Its so verra nice to meet you. Is it just you two?" Moira kept up the conversation, feeling the tension ratcheting down a notch, but her questions were intended to give them valuable information.

"We got people. Family, and friends and other survivors we met up woth. We're here trying to get some medicine for her. Our lil' cousin has a real bad infection but it ain't caus'a the sickness. Poor thing got cut on the rusty fence," it was obvious these men cared deeply for the sick child.

"We've been wondering if there's others out there...like us, banding together and just trying to survive. Though we've come across some bad people that are more interested in shooting first," Moira's accent and easy charm seemed to weave a calming magic over the situation.

"We've got 'bout 40. We secured an old boarding school a good three hours west," Jay, the older one answered, obviously warming up to Moira. Daryl snorted at the boy's stupidity for revealing so much.

"Well, we just hit the mall for warm clothes and such, but we only took what we needed and could carry. If you go around back to the rollup gate it'll be safer. We took down a lot of the walkers, but there's still some." But Moira knew they had to give these people some meds.

"Let me get you some medicine for your girl. You said she cut herself on a metal fence? You hould give her a tetanus shot, along with everyine else" Moira set one of the bags on the ground search for the vaccine vials, antibiotics and some Percocet, as well as some childrens Motrin and Tylenol,

"Do you have many women?" Moira was going to offer some of the tampons if they needed it.

"We do. Seven plus six younger girls," Bryan spoke up but then turned deep red when he saw Moira putting tampons, pads and condoms in the duffel. Moira also tossed in a handful if birth contril packets.

"Thank ya'll kindly, Ma'am. We're gonna pass on the mall 'cause we need to be moving on so we can get this to JayLynn. The rest can wait!" Bryan was doing most of the speaking. But became concerned when Moira turned away to talk with her three friends, one who didn't seem that friendly. But then she approached with a kind smile.

"How ya'll doin' on ammo?" Michonne asked the older brother.

"We use it sparingly, as we're sure you can understand," Bryan answered, still not ready to reveal how dire their situation was.

"What do ya'll need?" Michonne examined their weapons.

"9-mil, 22's...shotgun if ya got 'em?" Jay began tentatively rattling off, the weapons cache usually his responsibility. But the two brothers were both speechless, when Michonne and Tyreese began sorting through bags then handed them one a decent assortment of ammo. It still left them with plenty, so there was enough to share.

"Don't let us ever see those aimed at us," Michonne warned with her cold, black eyes.

"No Ma'am! Of course not. Ya'll have been the kindest folks we've EVER met." Bryan began babbling, only stopping when his brother jabbed him in the side.

"Ummm Bryan. If you and yours are truly good folk, would you consider making an alliance with us. Unfortunately we too have run into some unsavory people but most have been like ourselves and you, good people with friends and family trying to survive. We've been growing food and now have eggs and milk. And lately some medicinal herbs. We've just started trading and such with a few groups nearby. Would you and yours be interested?" Tyreese offered, believing that building these bridges would only strengthen them all, remembering all too well what it felt like getting kicked out of the safety of the prison.

"Sir, we'd love that. We've been able to start keeping livestock and could trade meat. And we have a lady doc with. Delivered two babies already," Bryan felt the need to prove they had much to offer. The news of the 'lady doctor' picqued both Michonne and Moira's interest.

"Ok, if you and yours want to trade, then you can meet us here. There's an old mill," Michonne pointed to a spot on the folded map where they had held prior initial meetings, until both sides felt comfortable with revealing their locations.

As both men tripped over themselves to thank everyone, particularly Moira, they began packing up the supllies in their truck to leave.

"Be careful. And stay away from a one-eyed sociopath that calls himself the Governor, Phillip or Brian," she told them as they hopped into the dirty pickup.

"What'dya just say?" Bryan suddenly stiffened and cried out.

"He's a bad man...he tried to kill us, women and kids as well. Have you seen him?" Michonne stepped forward.

"We have. He and two other men came to our camp. We wouldn't let them all the way in. But we keep a secure place for travellors to have a safe night, but that still keeps us separate and protected," Jay explained and Daryl suddenly respected these people far more than he had initially.

"Thanks for all this...and the heads up about the patch-guy. Something in my gut told me he was fishy. His smile was too ... I don't know how to describe it. Anyway, thanks! We'll pass on what you've told us and if we learn more, we'll tell you when we meet," the boys promised as they waved goodbye and drove away.

"Well done Irish," Tyreese complimented when the brothers had finally driven off.

"Thanks," Moira bit her lip, hoping these people were as good as they seemed. But she'd been completely deceived before, so was she being foolish in trusting again.

* * *

Daryl had been mentally rehearsing various versions of his firious rants ever since she'd initiated conversation with the two men. He waa finding it hard to recall ever being so furious, not since he'd learned Merle had been left chained to that roof.

Moira sensed his anger, which literally emanating from his pores. This was such a disappointing change from the apparently short-lived friendliness that they'd both enjoyed the better part of the day, she couldn't hide how much it bothered her.

"We can't make it back by tonight with the sun about to set. Shouldn't we try and find a place to stay the night?" Moira finally bit the bullet and broke the silence. She could only guess he was pissed at her for interfering earlier with Jay amd Bryan. But she couldn't bring herself to regret what she'd done.

"Then maybe ya outta tell me where ya want to stop, since apparently yer the one makin' all the decisions now," Daryl knew he was starting something best left for later, but he couldn't seem to hold his tongue.

"Really? Are you kidding me? You're seriously going to act like a child because I 'talked' our way out of a situation rather than let it turn into a shootout? Or worse, a bloodbath?" Moira was disappointed in him for the first time. Of everyone in this new group, Daryl was the one person she most admired. She couldn't help but wonder if Tyreese or Michonne had been the ones who'd spoken up if he would have been nearly so pissed.

"It ain't cuzza that. It's cuz yer so damn reckless and stupid and nearly got yerself killed. I ain't sayin' we shouldn't have eventually done what ya did. But ya should have at least waited until I had you covered," Daryl's voice was again quaking with that memory of both anger and fear about what could have happened. She could just have likely had a shotgun shell in her chest right now.

"They could have been with The Governor. Hell, you heard him. He stayed the night. We only have their word he's no longer there, but obviously he's had time to rebuild," Daryl pointed out and Moira's head jerked around at the reminder.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't think. But I really don't think they'll let the Governor stay there again. Did you see the look on their face? And we also know about whete he is and there is one more group that has our back, rather than wants to kill us. Do you really think if the Governor tries to rebuild these people wouldn't try to get a message to us!" Moira countered.

Daryl drove as he listened to her reasoning, his fingers like steel gripping the steering wheel. On a logical level, everything she said made sense. But at the visceral level, all he could focus on was the weapons that had been pointed at her chest, her brain, her abdomen...Completely unable to process her logical rationale through his red hot fury(fear)..

"It looks like there might be a farmhouse over there," Moira eventually had to break the awful deafening silence, pointing off into the distance. But what she really wanted to do was have him pull over so she could crawl onto his lap and make things right. Now that shw knew what it felt like when things were good, she could hardly bear this awful feeling between them.

To her surprise, Daryl didn't argue. He simply drove towards the farmhouse, pulling up in the rear of the house so the three additional vehicles could pull up behind him.

"Ya stay right there and don't ya move from that spot" Daryl's voice was fierce and Moira was a bit intimidated by it. So feeling she had little choice, she sat there fuming while Daryl, Tyreese and the Carter boys quietly entered the old house which was slightly larger and much newer than Hershel's had been.

"Ya ok? He seems pissed after the meet up with our new friends," Michonne gave Moira a look of sympathetic friendship as she joined her in the car, keeping vigilant watch while the others were inside.

"He is. He didn't care much for my attempting to make new friends. Maybe after some food and rest it'll be better," Moira tried to sound optimistic, but really she what would make her feel better was to give him a swift kick in the arse.

"Well, I think you did good today," Michonne encouraged in her typical quiet manner.

* * *

Once she and Michonne were given the all clear, they entered the large home. The familiar stench was there, but thankfully it was nowhere near as bad as at the Walgreens. Moira knew they'd already carried out the dead bodies, and in her bones she knew it had been a family just trying to do their best and ride it out.

To everyone's relief the farmhouse still had gas and a well for water, which was one of the benefits they'd learned of taking shelter in these rural areas. Moira immediately began rummaging through the well-stocked pantry and between what was still there and what they'd acquired from the food court she was able to gather enough ingredients to make a hearty chicken stew with dumplings. It wasn't as good as what Carol usually made but with as hungry as they all were, it was still good.

"Moira, this is beyond delicious! Thank you," Rob Carter exclaimed as he actually drooled, while his brother was too busy shoveling in his food to speak, only stopping to take the occassional sip of whiskey.

They further lucked out that the place had a finished basement, including a full kitchen, a well-stocked bar, and off to the side was a beautiful regulation-size pool table. Tyreese obviously impressed, judging by the way the big man lovingly caressed the shiny table, obviously itching to start up a game.

The beauty of having the basement meant that they could cook, eat and talk without worrying about their voices or odors attracting walkers. Sadly the family must have turned during the early days, likely unaware how good they had it.

"Thank you Rob. Carol taught me to make it," Moira and Tyreese shared a smile and Moira could tell where his thoughts were. But Daryl kept his head down, carrying his empty bowl to the sink and walking away.

* * *

"Why the good Lord are you the washing dishes?" Michonne came up behind her.

"I can't help it. What if someone from another group stays here. Worse, what if its a group we know? These safe houses are sort of becoming a network and I'd be mortified if say Cyrus' or Ramon's group stayed here and we left it filthy. You know how his wife is?" Moira hadn't expected the judgmental smirk at her childten. Ganted, they'd just come in from harvesting nearly an acre. But that hadn't seemed to matter one whit to Cyrus' wife, Whitney. Another thing they'd also learned these past nine months was that some people had fared much better than others.

"Tell them to shove that dirty spoon where the sun don't shine," Michonne laughed, but nonetheless took a dry cloth, knowing full well Moira would just do it anyway if she didn't help. Plus it gave Michonne something to do other than pick a fight with Daryl. She couldn't even take a shower now because the Carter brothers had already started the queue.

"Okay we're done.! I think the shower is now free and you deserve it," Michonne grabbed the scrubby from Moira's hands and shoved her to the recently vacated shower.

Before Moira could even attempt a protest she grabbed her few belongings and was under the blissfully hot shower jets. The hot water was a dream, and Moira luxuriated under the thick lather from the newly acquired fancy shampoo and shower gels.

-/::-::-/-

"Dixon! Do you wanna tell me why yer giving Moira such a hard time?" Michonne marched up and grabbed Daryl's pool stick out of his hand, interrupting the game he and Tyreese were playing. Fortunately the Carters were busy trying to get the laptop computer to work in the Den where they'd opted to sleep for the night.

"Miche! Leave my man's stick alone!" Tyreese interceded, grabbing the pool stick away, hopefully diffusing the situation.

"I outta shove it up his ... You do know she likely saved our asses today! And we likely have one more ally and trading partner because of her!" Michonne's eyes were ablaze as she fronted Daryl.

"She coulda got herself killed. She shoulda waited until I coulda covered her," Daryl mumbled, but his neck began creeping red as he tried to justify his terror. Truth was, he over-reacted when they pointed a gun at her and all he remembered was the roaring in his ears.

"Bullshit! She saved us today and judging by the blush creeping up your neck you know it too," Michonne had intended to yell at him, but her tone actually came out a little softer.

"Miche, stop breakin' the poor dude's balls," Tyreese stepped in again, knowing Daryl was hurting enough as it was and if she kept pushing he would just end up saying things he didn't mean if he felt pushed into a corner.

"You're right. I'm sorry Daryl. Please? Just stop being so mean to her. She's the real deal ya know, and she really likes you." Michonne felt obligated to add that last bit, but then began to feel like she was in some sort of sixth grade after school special.

-/-/:/-/-/-

Daryl struggled not to stare at Moira when she emerged from the bathroom, her ass tightly outlined by the snug black yoga pants. She made herself a spot by the fireplace and began brushing her hair dry, taking advantage of the warmth. Daryl took another swig of Southern Comfort and welcomed the way it seemed to numb him from the inside out.

"Here, thought you could use this. I have no idea how to make tea, but I added a healthy amount of 'irish' to try and make up for it," Michonne sat beside Moira, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze as Moira took a sip of tea.

"It has the perfect amount if 'irish'," Moira complimented but Michonne caught the look of disgust on Moira's face before her manners could kick in and hide it.

"It's really bad isn't it?" Michonne laughed and soon Moira was too. Moira reached for the bottle of Canadian Club and added a bit more then sipped.

"Now that's even better," Moira smiled and took another sip.

"I was going to take a shower, but there seems to be no more hot water left," Michonne teased her friend. "But before you get all guilt ridden, that just gives us an excuse to whoop these boys at pool."

"But I don't know how to play pool," Moira protested but before she could even finish her sentence she'd been pulled over to the billiard table. Now granted she had never played 'pool' per se but she just might have grown up playing billiards. But technicallt there is a difference.

"Well how bout we see what these two boys can do," Michonne efficiently racked the balls and they let Tyreese break. Michonne played her normal aggressive game and Daryl was obviously no stranger to the pool hall.

Moira felt like a liar and a cheat doing this and and the look in Michonne's eyes told her she not only knew what she was doing but also approved. So when it was Moira's time to shoot next, she clumsily grabbed her pool stick and announced she would try to bank two balls to get the #3 ball in the corner pocket. What none of them knew was that she actually could have made it. But the #7 was the smarter and easier call.

"Ya don't wanna do that. Why dontcha think 'bout this?" Still, Daryl was a natural born teacher, not able to squash viable options. He patiently pointed it out but Moira pretended not to see it. At that point she knew God would likely curse her for what she was doing, but given what God had dealt them the last two years Moira figured she was due a few "Passes".

Eventually Daryl became so frustrated trying to verbally explain what he wanted her to do that he eventually did what she'd been hoping. And what Tyreese and Michonne had been waiting for. In fact Michonne snuck away to shower since they were taking so long.

"So just line it up with the stick like this. Use your fingers as the bridge. Then just slide it back and forth," Daryl's husky voice was low and breathy in her right ear and his hard body was bent over hers as she struck the ball.

"Too bad," Tyreese commented far too dramatically when she missed the simple shot.

"Very funny," Moira struggled to regain her breath while Tyreese knocked nearly all the rest of the balls in. By then Michonne was out of the shower and like a pool shark caught them both back up (if Moira had done it the gig would have been up) to one ball each.

Before anyone could even start a new conversation Daryl sunk the remaining balls then the eight ball and ended the game, which had been his intention. Grinding up on Moira while pretending to play pool while initially exciting would never lead anywhere. Best to end things now. To celebrate their victory, he took some more swigs of Southern Comfort and headed for the shower.

-/:::::/-:::

"Well, that worked out well." Moira bemoaned as Michonne escorted her to her spot on the sofa.

"Well, he was obviously not unaffected. That poor washrag right now," Michonne laughed at the visual. "If you need me I'm just in the little bunk room."

"Thank you a ghra but I'll be fine. Are you kidding? Full belly? Check! Roof over my head and a safe place to sleep? Check! Comfy bed and soft blankets not to mention good friends close by? not only Check but grateful and Lucky," Moira reached over to hug Miche in her arms.

"Lime-Basil. Good Call," Moira complimented as she took another whiff of Michonne's beautifully scented skin from newly acquired shower gel.!

"Good night Irish," Michonne nodded and left Moira to settle on the sofa in front of the fire, feeling like an over-protective big sister as she shut the door to bunk down with Tyreese.

-/:::::/:::/-/::/

"So, you want top or bottom?" Tyreese who was already settled on the bottom bunk, laughed boisterously. "Hey, stop worrying! Those kids will work it out. It might not be tonight, but they'll figure it out in THEIR time," Tyreese tried to assure Michonne. But they both were aware of the futility of bringing up time into the discussion.

"Top Always! So, you really think those two will figure it out tonight?" Michonne was rooting for them so she hated herself for sounding sopessimistic.

"Probably not tonight. Sometimes its a few steps forwards and then one step backwards," Tyreese tried to soften the blow. As much as he knew Daryl had feelings for Moira, love even, he understood Daryl still had difficulty 'accepting' those feelings. And until then, he would just be a scared little boy. But Miche was obviously invested in this outcome and Daryl didn't deserve the animosity when there was an alternative outcome.

-/-::-/-

Moira laid herself out comfortably under a layer of soft fluffy blankets and she was doing her best to read a book by the flicker of firelight. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Daryl who silently made a pallet on the floor in front of the fire, a few feet beside her.

She tried to ignore him. She tried focusing on her book. But by the time she'd read the same page five times she'd had enough.

"Is there a statute of limitations or are you ever going to forgive me about what happened out there today?" Moira begged, as Daryl sat and stared at the fire doing his best to not let him get to her.

"Ain't nuthin' to forgive. Just go ta sleep and we'll head out early. Maybe we'll even get ya back to yer lover boy by noon, if all goes well," Daryl muttered, trying to ignore how nice she smelled. Like vanilla and flowers.

Moira leaned up to face him in the firelight, her long hair tumbling around her shoulders. "I don't even know what to say to that. I guess I should just accept the truth. I mean, look around you，What do you see?" Moira stared into his crystal eyes.

"It's not hard! Its private, and safe, and there's this beautiful firelight. But with all that the only thing you seem to focus on is David." Moira tried to control her temper, to little avail.

"That's stupid," Daryl settled his pallet around him and tried to get comfortable.

"Really? Well I'm not the one who keeps bringing up someone who isn't even here. As far as you're concerned, he might as well be here!" Moira snapped before she even realized she said spoken, trying to ignore how pissed she was.

"You don't understand?" Daryl sat up to face her in the firelight.

"You're too scared to even talk to me half the time. But David's not ashamed of me or how he feels. He kisses me, even if we're in front of everyone and he speaks honestly to me. So you have no right to make fun of him...or me!" Her eyes shone like dark sapphires in the firelight

Daryl knew she was right. David was the better man for her. But as he thought things through, he started picturing what would likely happen. For a while they might be another couple, like with Glenn and Maggie. But Moira was a 'get serious with' type of woman and he knew David would be eager to elevate things to the next level. What he hated was how much it bothered him. But there was no getting serious in this world, at least not for him.

"Never mind!" Moira grabbed her blankets and turned away, closing her eyes to shut out her hurt and shame.

Moira lay there in silence as the fire provided only a dim light. The fire was down to embers which she thought was kind of reflective of her own feelings.

Daryl lay beside her fighting his own battle. He wanted her but nothing in his life ever worked out. He was completely alone and had nothing. Why would she ever want him.

"Moira," he sat up, half hoping she'd push him away so it would be on her.

"I don't...I ain't like him..." He stumbled. Moira rolled over to lean on her elbow to look at him, the firelight casting a warm glow over them both. Impulsively she reached her hand out to touch his cheek and he let himself get lost in her eyes.

He leaned in to kiss her, his lips moving so impossibly softly against hers. Moira hadn't anticipated this, but had dreamed of it often enough, so she nearly assumed it was a dream.

This wasn't madness or crazed passion. No, everything was purposeful and deliberate. The way he slid his tongue between her slightly parted lips. The way he slowly climbed onto the sofa and settled his knee between her slightly parted thighs.

He was half on top of her and half hanging off the couch, but he couldn't have felt any more alive.

He felt her fingers sliding up his back, her fingertips exploring every inch. She felt the slightly raised welts but they didn't shock her. Carol told her some, but not how he got them. But she didn't want him to think it mattered.

When he fliched, she pulled away and he wanted to beg her not to stop. That it was a mistake. But when she moved her hands to his shoulders, then his neck and then they tangled in his hair he forgot why he protested.

"Daryl," she moaned in his ear while he sucked on her neck. He hissed aloud when her teeth bit down on his earlobe about the same time her short nails dug into his ass.

His hands slid under her soft cotton shirt and to his relief she was naked beneath. His fingers flicked over her taut nipples and she bucked beneath him. He did it again, to see if it was an accident or him. But he repeated his actions, this time flickering both fingers, now expecting something.

But Moira turned her head to the side, her entire body arching beneath him as he played her.

"Daryl?," she suddenly pushed against him.

"We can't keep doing this. Hiding in the shadows. Acting one way in the day and another when we're alone. Its not right," Moira scooted away and was now on the other side of the sofa.

She sorta expected a few things. One, that he'd apologize and go back to sleep, two, he'd return to sleep without apologizing or three, he'd leave and take watch. She never expected what came next.

"I hate David...the thought if you with him..." Daryl's voice vibrated with emotion and anger.

"He kissed me that's all. And asked me to spend time with him," Moira meant to calm him but it only aggravated him more.

"If I was spending time with someone else then I couldn't be with David could I?" Moira encouraged Daryl to take that extra step.

"I'm not ashamed. Are you?" Moira pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Yer too good fer me," Daryl rolled over as reality came rushing back.

"That's shite," Moira refused to let him sat that.

"I don't understand. We obviously have something. But its not enough? You like me, I know it. So why!" Moira's fingers traced a design to his neck.

"Because. Ya deserve more'n trash like me," Daryl mumbled, his words barely decipherable.

"Daryl, do you know what I want?" She whispered into his ear, letting her tongue linger as she traced the perimeter of his ear. "I want you ."

He leaned up to stare at her, unable to believe his ears. She actually wanted him.

"But not just for tonight. If you're going to act like nothing happened tomorrow, then I'd appreciate you sleeping out there. Its time to decide?"  
She told him, desperately wanting to beg.

Daryl lay there completely torn. He knew what he wanted to do and he kne what he should do.

-/-/-

Moira and Daryl rode in silence . Tyreese and Michonne sensed the tension and Michonne broached the subject but Moira wasn't ready to talk.

in fact the silence had nearly driven them into complacence. As they drove over a bridge, suddenly there shots from every direction. Daryl pulled up the rear, grabbing the walkie while Moira grabbed one of the automatics and started firing.

"Go on, get those supplies back. You know where we'll be or else we'll find our new friends," Daryl shouted out a cryptic message on the walkie while Moira continued laying down cover fire. Daryl then joined Moira as they both fired in the direction of the shots, but finally putting the the gear into reverse and spinning the SUV around and heading back around.

"Ya'll good?" Daryl picked up the walkie.

"We're fine," both Tyreese and Rob Carter answered simultaneously with Michonne yelling in the background.

"Take care of my children!" Moira snatched the walkie out of Daryl's hands.

"Promise! Just get yer ass back here soon. No vaca's ya here!" Michonne yelled as she continued to shoot.

-/-/-_/

Daryl drove like a bat out of hell, not wanting to lead whoever attacked them back to the farmhouse. Shit, what he'd give to have his bike about now. But then they'd have to ditch the supplies that were packed to the brim.

"Irish, get the map out," Daryl snapped and watched out of the corner of his eye as she reached for the tattered paper, seeming to struggle with simple things.

"Yo, Irish...Moira? Ya ok?" Daryl cut his eyes as he sped down the road.

"Here," Moira spread out the map, a bright smear of blood where she'd opened it.

"Shit!" Daryl pulled over, looking Moira over, his hands becoming saturated with blood.

"Oh no," Daryl found not one, but two bullet holes. He had no choice. He was heading back to the farmhouse. It was her best chance.


End file.
